Ikuto Lost in Tokyo!
by xYiNxYanGxYoukaIx
Summary: SEQUEL TO AMU LOST IN NEW YORK. Four years pass and Amu's accident goes unknown by Ikuto. When he returns to Japan, nobody accepts him. Doors slamming, screaming and yelling. What happened? What happened to Amu? Why is Ikuto in Tokyo? R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Return to Japan

**SukiYo1910: Here it is! The first chapter of the sequel to "Amu lost in New York!" **

**Yoru: Behold, "Ikuto Lost in Tokyo!"**

**Miki: Wait, why Tokyo? We're from Osaka!**

**SukiYo1910: You'll see...now ACTION! I do not own Shugo Cara, Shugo Chara Doki, Shugo Chara Party, or Shugo Chara Encore!**

Normal POV

Four years since the tragic accident passed. On that day many lives had been sacrificed at sea. Many who survived suffered from trauma, disease, and depression. Over half of the survivors died later on, usually because of suicide. All of these facts went unknown to those who traveled along the world, people such as Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

A plane landed in Osaka, and off it walked a 21 year old man. His only carry on item was a violin case. The wind played with his blue hair as sparkles of excitement danced around his eyes. This man could only be none other than Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

_I'm home_ he thought. He walked joyfully out of the airport and breathed in the fresh Osaka air. He told nobody that his return would be today for he wanted to surprise everyone. Actually, he hadn't any contact with anybody over the past four years. Sometimes he would mail things from all around the world, but there was never a return address, becuase by the time anybody received the gift, he would have moved on.

Ikuto took a taxi and decided to return to his home with his mother. He gave the man the adress he remembered and hope that she hadn't moved. The car soon arrived at a house with the name plate Tsukiyomi. Ikuto smiled as he walked up to the house. He still had his house keys, but wanted to ring the doorbell so that his mother would come and see him. He waited patiently after pushing the little white button and soon the sounds of unlatching locks sounded. The door opened, revealing a beautiful woman with long blond hair. Even though four years had passed his mother still looked no older than 25.

"I-Ikuto?" his mother gasped. The surprise in her eyes changed as she reached her hand out to him. Ikuto smiled at his mother, but soon that smile was gone as his mother's hand slapped him across the face. "What the hell are you doing here?!" She screamed with such rage.

"M-Mother?" Ikuto was surprised and hurt.

"Don't call me that!" she spat, glaring up at him, "And don't you ever come back here!" She slammed the door in his face. Ikuto blinked, confused. What the hell was going on?

* * *

Hoshina Utau's cell phone rang. She checked the caller ID and saw it was her mother.

"Hello?" Utau answered dully as she turned a page in her magazine.

"Ikuto's back in Japan," her mother said immediately, her tone suggesting as if she were talking about a parasite.

Utau's grip on her phone tightened and the page in her magazine ended up a crumpled ball of paper on the floor. "What?" she hissed angrily.

* * *

"Utau, what's up?" Nikaidou Yukari asked into her phone. She had finally changed her name to her husbands.

"That bastard is back in Japan," Utau hissed into the phone, "Tell Kairi to tell the others. I'm going to call Kukai."

Yukari understood what Utau meant and said, "Alright."

The two hung up and began telling everyone related to _that_ case.

* * *

Ikuto was very confused. His mother had slammed the door in his face for some unknown reason. What could he have done that was so bad? Yes, what indeed? What the cat did not know was that it was not what he _did_ do, but it had been what he _didn't_ do.

He didn't know where to go at this point. Utau's office had moved somewhere else, and Utau had moved out of her old apartment. He didn't have a cell phone to call her, and she might have changed her number. He decided to go to the one place where somebody could explain everything to him: Seiyo Accademy.

He considered going to the house of the person he loves, Hinamori Amu, but decided to wait on that. He wasn't sure why, but he felt that he needed to see Tsukasa. Ikuto walked up to the school. It had not changed a bit. He walked towards the office, but along the way he spotted something in the distance. It was an odd stone...a memorial? Ikuto ignored it and continued to Tsukasa's office.

He knocked on the door and did not wait for a reply. He walked in and shut the door behind him. Tsukasa looked up from his papers, startled to see the black cat.

"Ikuto-kun," Tsukasa said with no tone. "You've returned to Japan?"

Ikuto nodded and sat down in front of Tsukasa. "Tsukasa what's going on? I went back to my house and my mom slapped me and told me never to come back."

Tsukasa sighed and shook his head. _They all blame him, as I had feared_ Tsukasa thought. He looked at Ikuto with sad eyes. This concerned Ikuto. "Please do not misunderstand what I am about to show you." He stood up and opened the curtain behind him. Right outside it was the stone memorial Ikuto saw earlier.

"What is that?" Ikuto studied it a bit more and the realized something. The stone was actually several stones set up as a small temple. On both sides were candles. In front was a place to light incense and wrapped around the entire temple was a rope with scrolls to ward away evil spirits. However, the thing that sared Ikuto the most was seeing the picture placed right in the center, the girl with pink hair, Hinamori Amu.

Ikuto stood up, knocking his chair over in the proccess. He shook his head in disbelief.

"Ikuto-kun, now listen to me--" Ikuto cut Tsukasa off.

"It's because I wasn't here...It's all my fault," Ikuto said with a hysterical tone to himself. He ran from the office and out of the school, frantic to ge to Amu's house to se if it was true. _It makes sense now that my mom hates me! _Ikuto thought as he ran. Tears started to prick at his eyes and he blinked them away. _No, Amu can't be dead! She can't be dead! We made a promise! Please Amu..._

"Don't be dead!" Ikuto screamed as he ran. people turned to stare at him, but he didn't care. He kept running at top speed. He panted as he made it around to Amu's house. Everything seemed fine. He slowly made his way to the front door, panting. His hand trembled as he reached for the doorbell.

* * *

"Ikuto is back!" A shugo Chara gasped, "I heard Utau say it!"

"Quick, we need to tell Ikuto about Amu, before it's too late!" The Shugo Charas flew off with their green and yellow companions.

* * *

Ikuto's finger pushed the button that could decide his fate. The door opened right away. They had been expecting him. Amu's mom was in the doorway with tears in her eyes. She, unlike his own mother, did not have murderous intent in her eyes, only sadness.

"I-Ikuto-kun!" Amu's mom sobbed as she hugged the boy, "Ikuto thank goodness you've returned!"

Ikuto placed his hands on the hysterical woman's shoulders. "Hinamori-san, what's wrong? what happened while I was gone?" Ikuto questioned the sobbing woman.

"I-it's Amu!" She cried, trying to find words.

"What about Amu?"

"Ikuto!" familiar voices screamed. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Amu's Shugo Charas. They flew in front of him and all started screaming at the same time.

"Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia," Amu's mom whispered, "Please, one at a time."

Ikuto was shocked. _Amu's mom could see Shugo Chara?! _

The four stopped their babbling. Ikuto noticed they all had tears in their eyes. "Amu...she...." Ran cried out.

"Four years ago, after she got on the plane..." Miki whispered.

"The plane crashed." Suu's words echoed through Ikuto's head. Suddenly the room was turning, and his ears had a hollow ringing sound. Ikuto felt like he was going to be sick.

_But wait, if Au's Shugo Chara are still here then that means amu must be alive! _Ikuto thought. A spark of hope was lighted in Ikuto.

"Mama?" a voice called from upstairs. Steps were heard coming down. Amu's mom looked horrified as the steps came closer. "Mama, what's going on?" Pink hair appeared.

"Amu..." Ikuto whispered.

"Amu-chan!" Her Shugo Chara screamed.

Amu came to th front door. She was as tall as her mother, but shorter than Ikuto. Her pink hair had grown out a little bit, but she still wore it the same way. Her bust and waist had gotten bigger as well. Her eyes were as golden and bright as ever and she looked fine and healthy. What could her Shugo Chara have been worried about?

Amu looked at Ikuto for a second before smiling.

"Hi, I'm Hinamori Amu, pleased to meet you," she extended her hand to Ikuto. Ikuto's eyes widened. The only worst possibility other than death could only be this. The word that Ikuto expected to never happen to him or anybody he knew. The word that destroyed his life in that very instant.

_Amnesia._

**SukiYo1910: And that's a wrap! *looks around* Hmm no Ikuto today?**

**Yoru: Nah, he didn't want to come do commentry. He's too depressed.**

**Tadase: Then I shall take over!**

**SukiYo1910: NO!**

**Tadase: I can't wait! I make my appearance next chapter!**

**SukiYo1910: Yeah, yeah, good for you. *grumbles* stupid producers won't let me cut him.**

**Tadase: I hope this story is in my favor...**

**SukiYo1910: YOU WISH! I told you! I'll write a Kairamu/Amairi before I write TADAMU!!!!**

**Tadase: But Tadamu is such a nice couple**

**SukiYo1910: LIKE HELL IT IS! If I ever wrote a Tadamu, that's because it's going to end with an Amuto! Or it would be because you and Ikuto switched bodies! **

**Yoru: Inee-san is a little busy so I'll do it: Please review nya!**

**SukiYo1910: OMG that stupid Inee crap again!! Yoru I'm taking away your sardines! **


	2. Chapter 2: Guns and Anger

**SukiYo1910: Wow I LOVED the response I got for the first chapter! Hmm...more suspense brings in reviews, maybe I should just make everybody wait....ha ha no that's mean. However, that may be the case coming up because with only two days left I'm trying to enjoy vacation and then with school and what not...updates might be slower **

**Yoru: How many times have you said that through out Amu Lost in New York nya? What's the worse that can happen, _one_ chapter a day? **

**SukiYo1910:...so?!**

**Yoru: Well you know it will get you more reviews...**

**SukiYo1910: S-So?! I don't care or anything about those, I just want my readers to enjoy what they read!**

**Miki: Inee-chan's stubborn character makes an appearance!**

**SukiYo1910: I don't own Shugo Chara, Shugo Chara Doki, Shugo Chara Party, or Shugo Chara Encore--OMG TODAY IS SATURDAY! Ahm. At this point I am going to go watch the new episode of Party, so though this chapter should have been up at around 7 or 8...heh.**

* * *

**SukiYo1910: And now that that's over!**

**Yoru: Lazy nya. Slacker nya**

**SukiYo1910: Shuddap. By the way Yoru I liked your New Year goal. Anyways, Shugo Chara Party, still not that great, but new songs! Yay! I like Pucchi Pucchi but not so much Dokki Doki. I don't hate Rikka as much anymore, but she's still annoying. Anyways, on with the chapter!**

Ikuto POV

I couldn't believe it. The love of my life didn't even remember who I was. I wanted to break down on my knees and cry, but I couldn't. Not in front of Amu, and not in front of Hinamori-san. Hinamori-san sniffed and rubbed her wet eyes.

"Please, Ikuto-kun, come in," She said in a hushed tone. She turned to Amu, "Amu, dear, could you go upstairs for a minute?" Her face was frantic. Before I could oppose to the idea she grabbed my elbow and dragged me in.

"Ikuto-kun, please," Hinamori-san cried, "Please you need to help, no, _save_ Amu!"

"What's going on?" I asked, "What _happened_?!"

Hinamori-san took a deep breath and began telling me about how Amu's plane crashed. "She was one of the few survivors. On the news they said that many of the other survivors died not long after. Amu, at first, was in great pain. She was in a coma for about a month. when she came to, her memory had been entirely wiped out. She had no idea who I was or her father. She still had basic knowledge and the ability to learn, she will be able to go on leading a normal life. However, not long after that...I started to _see_ things." Amu's Shugo Chara floated up to us.

"We're not sure how," the green one, Suu said, "But she had come to be able to see Shugo Chara."

"We think it's because of her own dream," the pink one, Ran said.

Hinamori-san nodded, "Yes. Right after I was able to see things, I erm..._hatched_ something."

"_Kokoro no Tamago_," I said. Of course, Hinamori-san was surprised.

"You know?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I had one too, but then it went away four years ago," I explained. I pointed at the four floating beside her head, "I know Amu's Shugo Chara."

Hinamori-san smiled faintly and sadly, "Then at least I don't have to explain much. If you already know about Amu so much and how things were for her four years ago, you should also know what this is." She took something out of her apron pocket and placed it on the table. It was an egg with a pacifier and a heart overlapping with little bubbles in the background. However, what caught my attention the most was the dark tint to it and the giant X.

"_B-Batsu-tama!" _I gasped. I looked up at Hinamori-san. She had an X on her egg?!

She nodded sadly. "When Amu first lost her memory, I was determined to be the best mother I could and bring her memory back. Soon after I was able to see them. Then my egg came," Hinamori-san explained, "But then, as time passed and Amu couldn't remember, I began to lose hope."

"Her egg has been like that for half a year," Dia said sadly.

"Ikuto, you're the only one who can restore her memory. You're the only one who can save her!"

Hinamori-san burst into tears again, "Please Ikuto-kun! Save my daughter! Save her from that...that _monster_!"

"Who are you talking about?" I asked. Suddenly a car door slamming was heard and Hinamori-san froze. I could hear footsteps approaching the door and without a ring or a knock the door slammed open. In the doorway was a red eyed, blonde haired, 16 year old Japanese boy.

"You," his eyes narrowed at Hinamori-san, "I warned you didn't I?"

I stood up, blocking the boy's view of Hinamori-san. "Tadase, what's going _on_?!" I asked fiercely. His glare turned to me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?!" he spat.

"P-please," Hinamori-san whispered with a pleading look in her eyes, "Don't let him take my Amu!"

I nodded and turned my attention back to Tadase, only to se him next to the stairs, looking up. He suddenly had on that annoying, sugary face.

"Amu-chan!" he called up in that equally annoying and fake sugary tone, "Amu-chan, are you ready?"

"Yeah!" called down Amu's happy voice. A lot of thudding sounded and Amu walked down with a rolling suitcase and a duffel bag. Hinamori-san stood up with a frightened look on her face.

"A-Amu...where are you going with all of that?" Her voice was trembling as she gripped her apron.

Amu smiled sadly and stood next to that bastard Tadase. "Sorry, Mama, but I'm going to Tokyo. Tadase-kun said that I would be able to find my memory there." I hated the way she said Tadase's name with such affection.

"B-but Amu..." Hinamori-san started to protest, until Tadase made a face behind Amu's back. It was the kind of face that threatened to kill somebody, like the sort of expression a kidnapper wears. Hinamori-san closed her mouth and pressed her lips together. She forced a motherly smile and said, "Then be safe." Tadase smirked. Oh how I wanted to rip that mouth right off his face. Actually...

I sauntered over to Tadase and Amu, surprising Amu and angering Tadase. Without breaking my stride, I increased my speed and threw my arm out, slamming Tadase into the wall. Amu gasped and backed away from the oncoming fight.

"Tadase, just what the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked in a cold voice, one that I hadn't used since I was trapped with Easter.

"Nothing that concerns you," He sneered. Oh this cocky little bastard!

"Yeah, well if it involves Amu, then it involves me!" I growled. What I would give for Chara Nari right now!

"Excuse me," Amu's voice said from behind me, "I don't know who you are, but, could you let go of my boyfriend?"

My heart nearly broke in half. I could only feel rage. My grip on Tadase, instead of loosening, tightened. "Tadase, what did you tell Amu after she lost her memory?!"

"The truth," he spat, "That _I_ was her boyfriend. After all, she _did_ cheat on me, with you, _four years ago_!"

"How could she cheat if you two were never actually going out?!" Hinamori-san screamed.

"Mama?" Amu was confused, "What's going on?" Hinamori-san ran up to her daughter and hugged her close, pulling her and away from Tadase.

While my attention was diverted, Tadase took that chance to strike. His fist slammed into my jaw, knocking me back. He rubbed his neck and glared at me. "You'll pay for that Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

I sneered, "Oh, so you're ready to fight your _Onii-tan_ now?"

"Don't bring up that stupid stuff from the past," he spat, "I have no regards to it whatsoever." I didn't believe him though, because his eye twitched and so did his hand.

"Are you sure you don't want some _vanilla ice cream_ or your _Onii-tan_ to play the violin for you?" I pressed.

Tadase was baring his clenched teeth now. His knuckles turned white and he suddenly screamed out, lunging himself at me. For a second, I nearly dodged, but then that would put Hinamori-san and Amu in his pathline. So, I stuck my arm out, locked my elbow, and nearly died of laughter as Tadase got stuck and started frantically swinging his arms around like the little midgets in the cartoons.

"Dammit!" Tadase tried to move forward, but I was too strong for him. I laughed out loud as he back up and tried to use his body force to push me, but I stood firm and he rammed his head straight into my hand. Then I heard a click.

My laughing immediately stopped as I looked straight into the barrel of a gun. Tadase was smirking now. I narrowed my eyes and lowered my arm. Tadase stood up straight, still aiming the gun at my head.

"That's right," he said in a sinister tone, "Even if you're stronger than me, you can't survive if I _shoot you in the head_." He threw his head back and laughed, "And if you even think about moving out of the way, guess who is in my shooting range," he leaned over me and glared, "And if either one of you think about moving I'll blow you all into chunks." He smiled and he pulled a long, black, plstic tube and attached it to the gun. A silencer.

He smirked, "Now, Amu, get over here." I turned so I could see her while at the same time watching Tadase.. It broke my heart to see her like that. She was on the floor in Hinamori-san's arms, shivering and crying. Tadase frowned, "Do you want me to kill your mom then?" Her eyes widened and she shook her head frantically. "Then get over here!" he roared.

Amu slowly walked over to Tadase, shaking the whole time. His glare turned to me. "Try anything fishy and I'll blow Amu and her mom into the next world."

"You're damn lucky I can't Chara Nari anymore," I spat. Amu was in front of me now. I hated this! Amu was in my reach, and I couldn't even do a single thing about it. Then I saw it. The key to her freedom, or should I say, the _lock_ to her freedom. I saw it from my angle, around her neck and tucked into the side of her shirts, I could see the lock and feel the key around my neck resonating. The lock and the key were calling out to each other.

I had a feeling if I put the key in the lock then something would surely happen. I'm not really sure what, but I knew _something_ would have to happen.

"Good girl," Tadase pulled Amu against his chest. I felt my anger flare. She merely stood frozen, like a statue. I could tell she was frozen in fear. My guess was that this was the first time she was seeing Tadase's true colors. Tadase grinned sickly down at her and then lowered himself. I nearly attacked him when he kissed Amu.

He _kissed _Amu!

_Tadase_ kissed _Amu_!

Tadase _kissed my_ Amu!

I am going to _murder_ him!

Tadase smirked at my obvious anger and pulled Amu closer. She was trembling with fear as tears trailed down her cheeks. If it weren'tfor that _stupid_ gun I'd have _killed_ Tadase. Suddenly something flew at Tadase, screaming. It was Amu's Shugo Chara. Tadase was clearly shocked because he pulled back right away and shot at them. They easily dodged it, having the ability to fly. They probably anticipated this reaction. I smiled confidently. _An opening! _

I lunged at Tadase who was distracted by Amu's Shugo Chara and I tackled him to the floor. I grabbed the arm that held the gun and slammed it into the ground as hard as I couldm aking him loose his grip on it. It slid across the ground and Miki and Ran swooped down and grabbed the gun. They tossed it to Hinamori-san who grabbed it and then aimed it right at Tadase. However, Tadase had already fallen unconscious because I was punching him over and over.

"I-Ikuto..." Amu suddenly whispered. She raised her head so she was looking right into my eyes. There was such a sad and desperate look in her eyes, "Ikuto."

**SukiYo1910: And that's a wrap! **

**Tadase: I cannot believe my character.**

**Ikuto: I cannot believe his character.**

**SukiYo1910: I can't believe I created that character. Oh well, don't worry pretty boy, your character has an explanation, which will come in many later chapters. Probably next chapter.**

**Ikuto: You call that many later chapters?**

**SukiYo1910: Shuddap. Now *smirks* Ikuto, was it fun beating up Tadase, and Tadase, was it fun getting beaten up? Becuase I had _lots_ of fun writing that.**

**Ikuto: Yeah, and he pointed a gun right at my head. Once again, I am portrayed as the weak and useless character.**

**SukiYo1910: _Hello_ didn't you just see yourself beat Tadase into a bloody pulp?**

**Ikuto: With the Shugo Charas help and her mom got the gun.**

**SukiYo1910: What_ever_. All you need to know right now is that this story ends with an Amuto, so be happy.**

**Ikuto: Knowing you and your need for tragedy, you'll kill Amu and her dying words will be telling me to live on and that she loves me, or vice versa.**

**SukiYo1910: Well that's a definite possibility, but I don't think I will have that ending. I think this is going to have a comedic ending, but I'm still a little sketchy with that. I was sketchy with this chapter too. Isn't that right, Yoru?**

**Yoru: Yeap nya!**

**Kiseki: Where am _I_ throughout all of this?**

**SukiYo1910: ...please review!**

**Kiseki: Peasant you will tell me! I, your king command you! Hey! Don't run away! **


	3. Chapter 3: A Kidnapping and Return

**SukiYo1910: Yay I'm getting a lot of response lately :D I'm happy to see that I have some new readers! **

**Yoru: And we just discovered something very shocking**

**SukiYo1910: Oh yeah! I was watching this anime with my sister, and a voice interested me. But then, I saw a different voice that I had clicked on before and discovered that it was Yoru! Yoru is the same person who plays a devilish boy who can easily order somebody to kill for him.**

**Yoru: Am I really like that nya?**

**SukiYo1910: I do not own Shugo Chara, Shugo Chara Doki, Shugo Chara Party, or Shugo Chara Encore!**

**Yoru: Nya! don't ignore me!**

Normal POV

"Amu..." Ikuto whispered, "D-Do you remember..." He trailed off as Amu shook her head sadly.

"It's just...that." She pointed to the Dumpty Key. It had been exposed as Ikuto had been rapidly punching Tadase. "That key suddenly made me think up that name. I don't know why though, I've never heard it before."

"Oh," Ikuto and Hinamori-san sighed. But it brought back a spark of hope. Then Ikuto remembered.

"Amu!" He clasped her hand in his, "Amu, I need to see the lock."

"Lock?" She asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"The lock around your neck," He pointed at the chain.

"Oh, this," Amu pulled it out of her shirt, "I'm not really sure what this was. I had it on when I woke up, so I figured it must be something important. But..." her gaze shifted to Tadase, "It always seemed to make him upset, so I always hid it."

Amu held the lock up in her hands. The light sparkled off of it. Ikuto took the key from around his neck and slowly brought it to the key. It reached the key hole, but then Ikuto noticed something. The last time when he had tried this about 4 or 5 years ago, an odd world surrounded him and Amu, but now nothing. He frowned, and as he predicted, the lock would not let him enter.

"They have the same design, but I guess they just don't go together," Amu said.

"It's not time yet," Ikuto muttered.

"_Ikuto-kun!_" Hinamori-san shouted. Ikuto turned just in time to see Tadase standing over him. Hinamori-san tried to fire the gun, but it turns out that there were no bullets! Ikuto stood to fight, but before he could fully get up, Tadase slammed a piece of metal down onto Ikuto's head.

"Ikuto?" amu whispered as she looked at the fallen man on the ground. Her eyes slowly lifted to meet Tadase's. His narow eyes were cold and confident. He pressed a button on the piece of metal and another piece of metal swung out from it. It was a pocket knife. He pointed the tip in Amu's face, nearly grazing her nose.

"Get up," Tadase smirked. He shot a glance over at Hinamori-san, "You know what will happen if you contact the police. Relay that to that theiving cat," His eyes pointed to Ikuto. He walked around Amu and snaked his arm around her neck, with the blade pushed against her skin. In this position, all Tadase had to do was where a pair of latex gloves, and he would be able to successfully kill Amu without getting a drop of blood on him. He leaned his face around and kissed Amu on the cheek, sending shivers down her spine.

"Do you like that?" Tadase murmerd against her skin. Amu's eyes were wide and her pupils were like little shaking amoeba's. She wanted to gulp but she was afraid the blade would cut into her if she did.

"N-no..." Amu cried out in a whisper. He whole body began to tremble.

Tadase frowned, "Could you repeat that?" A drop of blood slid down Amu's throat. Hinamori-san screamed with terror. "Do you like it when I kiss you?" Tadase repeated his question.

Amu gave a tiny nod. Though she did not know the man on the floor, she wished that he could save her. She didn't know why, but something about that man made her feel....right. A sob escaped her lips. _I don't know who Ikuto is...but I have a feeling that I want him to save me..._ Amu thought. She wished desperately that she could remember her past, or who Ikuto was. _This isn't the time for this! _Amu shouted in her head, _I need to focus on escaping, and **then **who I am. _

"Who am I..." Amu couldn't help but whimper.

Tadase smirked, "You, are mine." Tears started to formulate in Amu's eyes.

Tadase looked at Hinamori-san with a triumphant look on his face. "Amu-chan and I will be leaving now." Shivers ran down Amu's spine again. _Where is he taking me?!_

"Where are you taking her?!" Hinamori-san cried out in hysterics.

He smiled his fake sugary smile and said in his sugary tone, "Why, we're going to Tokyo to get married, of course."

Amu could only see doom in the near future. _He lied to me before when he said I would be able to regain my memory in Tokyo. Of course, I've lived in Osaka my whole life, so Mama says, so why would I have been in Tokyo? _

"Amu..." Hinamori-san sobbed on the ground. She wished she had bullets for the gun. If she had just one she would make it count by shooting Tadase right through the head.

Ikuto was still knocked out cold on the ground. There wasn't any sign of him waking up. Tadase took note of this. "Well then, we should get going before this idiot wakes up." He dragged Amu out the door.

Hinamori-san staggered to her feet and sat next to Ikuto. There was a little blood trickling out of his mouth.

* * *

Ikuto woke up to something cool on his forehead. His eyes opened and he saw Hinamori-san leaning over him with a wet rag.

"Ikuto-kun, you're alright!" Hinamori-san said with relief. It was the most emotion her voice had ever held that wasn't along the lines of sadness or fear.

"W-Where's that bastard Tadase..." was the first words out of Ikuto's mouth. He groaned as he sat up. He looked around and saw that he was on one of the couches.

Hinamori-san's expression became sad, "He took Amu. They're going to Tokyo to b-b-be m-m-mar-r-ried," she choked out.

Ikuto's eyes widened. His jaw and fists clenched and his knuckles turned white. He took in a deep breathe, trying to calm himself. He needed to know something before he recklessly jumped on a train to Tokyo.

"What happened, exactly, after I left. Like, where's Amu's dad and sister?"

"I can't tell you that," Hinamori-san said, but she held up a note that read, _Tadase placed bugs. Go somewhere else to talk. _Ikuto nodded.

They left the house and walked to a nearby park and Amu's Shugo Chara followed. Hinamori-san stopped for a few minutes to buy a change of clothes and then threw her old outfit into the garbage. "Who knows how many bugs could have been on that," was all she said as she threw it away.

"After the incident," she started, "Ami was devastated that her sister had forgotten about her and cried day and night. Amu's father took Ami and then moved into a different apartment. Of course, he still visits and calls to check up on Amu, but for now we've been seperated, for the sake of Ami. Then night that Amu had been rescued, all of us were devastated, all of her friends, even Tadase was truly concerned."

"And...what happened to make Tadase like this?" Ikuto asked.

Hinamori-san began the long tale.

* * *

Amu and Tadase rode on a plane to Tokyo. Amu glared at Tadase. He had of course discarded his pocket knife after wiping off the finger prints. He demanded Amu to wear a scarf to hide the small scratch on her neck.

"I hate you," Amu spat.

Tadase merely smirked and waved his cell phone. "Ah, ah, ah," he sang, "none of that, _darling_. We wouldn't want my little present to cause trouble for your dear friend, Hoshina Utau."

* * *

Utau lay on her bed, with her face burried into her pillow. The bomb with the mercury lever lay in a paper bag under her bed, going undetected for it was camaflouged by the other several paper bags that containd gifts from her fans. Attached to the bomb was a cell phone and a listening device.

* * *

Amu glared at the stupid cell phone in his hands. Even if she managed to get the phone, surely he would still be able to set off the bomb if he could use any sort of phone.

"You won't get away with this," she hissed.

Tadase leaned closer to her, "Oh but that's the beautiful part, my dear Amu," he ran his finger along her jawline, "I already have," he whispered huskily in her ear.

Unknown to the idiotic Tadase and the amnesia inflicted Amu, hidden in one of the carry on compartments were two Shugo Chara of the colors green and red.

* * *

"Where are the other three?" Ikuto asked the blue Shugo Chara, Miki, as they ran to the train station.

"Ran and Suu followed Tadase and Amu," Miki said proudly, "This way, when we get to Tokyo it will be easier to find them."

"And the yellow one?"

"Ah!" Miki gasped, "She's coming this way! Ikuto, watch out!"

It was too late. Ikuto banged his head on the Shugo Chara and with the force he was running at, he fell backwards.

"Ouch," he muttered as he rubbed his now throbbing head.

"What are you doing Ikuto?! Get up nya!"

**SukiYo1910: Are you surprised? ;]**

**Yoru: Nya!**

**Ikuto: this story is way more dramatic then the last one.**

**SukiYo1910: That's because I don't make a sequel to retell the same story, I make a sequel to make it ten times better than the first story! Or try to at least.**

**Tadase: I liked the last one better. I was actually ON CHARACTER.**

**SukiYo1910: I told you that gets explained later! Jeez. Anywho, for those of you who haven't watched Detective Conan or just don't know what a mercury lever is its a special device on bombs. It's set up is a horizontal glass tube with a ball in the center surrounded by wires. Even the slightest vibration can set the ball off balance and if it hits the wires than it's over. So the cell phone attached to the bomb is so that Tadase can just call the cell phone and the vibrations from the ringer will activate the bomb and kill Utau, or whoever is in the room at the time.**

**Ikuto: You thought of that?**

**SukiYo1910: You learn the most intersting things from Detective Conan. It's an anime I highly reccomend. Over 560 episodes and its ongoing. Has been since 1996. **

**Yoru: Wow. That's a long show nya.**

**SukiYo1910: Now, then! Please review! And then go watch Detective Conan! There's crap quality and crap drawings in the beginning, but if you ignore that the whole thing is ADDICTING! and the quality and drawings get SO good by the end. The drawings improve by the 200's and quality improves at the 300's---**

**Yoru: Yeah, yeah, yeah, nya. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Trains and Phones

**SukiYo1910: OK, so my fear has become a reality. I'm losing interest in the story.**

**Yoru: What?!**

**SukiYo1910: Just kidding! Ha ha ha, but no. Seriously. My fear has become a reality. I found a new hobby to keep me busy xD Some of you already know I would post 3-4 chapters a day, but I think that'd going to drop to 1-2 a day. With school coming back that might even be every other day. Let's hope not!**

**Yoru: So what's this "hobby"?**

**SukiYo1910: Glad you asked! Did I ever tell you I have too much time on my hands? Well I do. And so now I am coloring the entire manga with photoshop! It took me about 6-8 hours to do 5 pages. So since my photoshop trial is going to end soon I want to get as much in as I can, but I will still be writing, so fear not!**

**Yoru: Now on with the story nya!**

**SukiYo1910: Right! I do not own Shugo Chara, Shugo Chara Doki, Shugo Chara Party, or Shugo Chara Encore!**

Normal POV

Ikuto sat in shock as he looked up at the screaming Shugo Chara.

"Nya! Ikuto! Get up nya! Now, now, now! NYA!" The cat eared Chara screamed as it pulled at a lock of Ikuto's hair.

"No way," Ikuto said in a dumbfounded tone, "Y-Yoru!"

"Who else nya!" Yoru huffed.

"How are you here? I thought you went back..."

"I went to the Egg's Cradle and told him the situation. I brought him here," Dia said floating around smiling. Miki high fived her.

"Now's not the time nya! We need to go kick that jerk Tadase's butt!"

Ikuto smiled, "Yeah," he replied confidently. He stood and started to run to the train station, ignoring the weird stares he was receiving. After all, for those who could not see Shugo Chara, he randomly fell and his hair started moving on its own, not to mention he was talking to unseen beings. To the normal person he would look like a mad man.

Ikuto and the Charas quickly boarded the train, impatient for it to leave. Even though the airport would have been a faster transportation, his cat senses told him that a storm was coming, which meant any flight he took would be delayed, and if he was lucky, so would Tadase's flight.

* * *

"Dammit, a storm!" Tadase hit the arm rest of the plane. The pilot had announced that due to the storm they would be landing in Nagoya and would have to wait for the storm to pass there.

_Yes!_ Amu thought smugly.

Unknown to the two, the two Shugo Chara in hiding were cheering silently.

"We can try to take apart the plane during this time!" Ran said.

"But that's a little unkind to the other passengers, don't you think?" Suu said.

"Fine, fine," Ran huffed. "But you know we need some way to contact Ikuto!"

"Maybe we should have thought about that _before_ we seperated," the charas sweat dropped.

* * *

"I have a question," Ikuto said after the Shinkansen train left the station and the rain began to pour, "If you could go into this Egg's Cradle, why didn't you go there before to locate Yoru and I?"

"Because there are different parts of the Egg Cradle. Even though it is one entire vast place, it represent the entire worlds too. So if you were in Japan, it would be in the Japanese section of Shugo Charas, but if you were in Europe then Yoru would be in the European section," Dia explained. "It's actually a very, very complex place, and easy to get lost in. Naturally, Yoru could have just stayed in the Japan part of Shugo Charas if he wanted to, like some other charas did, but sometimes Sugo Chara will like to be in the lace representing where their owner is, because then it's easier to watch over them."

Yoru was nodding the whole time. "When you would travel to Europe I would follow in the Egg's Cradle because then it quality was better. In Japan, when I tried to watch you it was like getting bad TV reception. It was really fuzzy and it was annoying me."

"Do you think you guys can transport to where Amu is through the Egg's Cradle?" Ikuto asked.

"Probably," Dia said smiling.

"Then why didn't we just travel through the Egg's Cradle?!" Ikuto muttered angrily.

"Whoops," Dia smiled sheepishly.

"Dia..." Miki shook her head. Dia was truly and airhead character.

"Well," Dia spoke, "The Egg's Cradle is sort of hard to travel through for humans. You could get lost in the time space continuim."

"Well then you can at least contact the other two, right?" Ikuto asked.

Dia nodded. "I'll be right back!" She popped back into her egg.

* * *

Ran and Suu were debating what they could do as the plane began to land. Suddenly, a light appeared behind them. They turned around and saw a transparent form of Dia with a faint glow and sparkles.

"Dia!" Ran and Suu gasped.

"What's going on?" Dia asked, "And please make it fast, I can only stay like this for so long."

"The plane is landing in Nagoya," Ran said.

"Alright, I'll check back with you in a few--" Before Dia could completely disappear back into the road of stars, Suu grabbed her hand.

"Wait, tell Ikuto that Tadase could endanger Utau. He was waving around his cell phone saying something about his 'present' and Utau."

Dia nodded seriously and then faded away.

* * *

Dia popped out of her egg. "They're landing in Nagoya, probably because of the storm."

"Alright, then when this train stops at Nagoya we'll get off too," Ikuto watched as the doors to the train closed. They had just stopped at Kyoto station. The train was going to leave in a few minutes.

"I think that we should stay on," Miki said, "The air port and the train station in Nagoya aren't the closest things, are they? The air port can only hold them off for so long." She was looking at a map of Japan.

"If we can just beat them to Tokyo we should be okay, right?" Dia said.

"Sounds good nya," Yoru nodded.

Ikuto sighed. "I guess I'm just too anxious to think logically."

"That's why we're here nya!" Yoru said in a cocky way, "You'd be completely lost without us! Especially me--NYA!" Ikuto grabbed Yoru in his hand. He brought Yoru up to his face with a cold look in his narrowed eyes.

Ikuto brought up his other hand to the struggling Yoru and flicked him.

"Nya!" Yoru cried and grasped his head with his paws.

"Oh, and one more thing," Dia said in a strict tone. It was evident that what she would sya was going to be important. "Suu and Ran said that Tadase was waving his cell phone saying something about gifts and Utau."

"Gifts, Utau, and cell phone..." Ikuto muttered.

"It's likely that Tadase was threatening Amu-chan," Miki said, "going by airport means that he would have to get rid of any weapons like pocket knives and guns."

"Something that could stop Amu from resisting and shouting that Tadase was holding her hostage, nya," Yoru added.

"Maybe something like calling a couple of bad people to hurt Utau," Dia said.

"But what would that have to do with gifts?" Ikuto questioned to more to himself. "A cell phone, a gift, Utau, and threatening Amu..."

"Maybe some kind of tracker in a gift he gave to Utau so bad people could find her?" Miki suggested.

"No, I don't think that's it," Ikuto said, "If you take into consideration what Hinamori-san said to Tadase, I don't think that that would be the case..." A thought dawned on Ikuto, "But what if...it's a bomb?"

* * *

"Utau, time for rehersal," Yukari said to Utau, entering her room. Utau sat up, taking her face away from the soaking pillow. She had been crying bucket fulls of tears. Before Yukari could say anything, Utau held up a piece of paper with the words _Tadase took Amu._

"Utau, let's go out for lunch before we go to rehersal," Yukari said it with a tone that didn't match her serious and concerned face.

"Yeah, but let's go shopping before that, I saw something in a magazine I want to get," Utau's tone did not match her expression either. It was clear that she wanted them to change clothes before they went out.

The two left the room, the bomb under the bed being useless for the time being.

* * *

"Why do you say it's a bomb nya?" Yoru asked.

"Well, if you think about it, if you stuck it in a gift bag, with all the gifts an idol receives, it would blend right in," Ikuto explained, "And then a cell phone. If it were a bomb then it would probably be the kind that can be detonated at any given time with an easy and protable detonator that can pass through air port security. That would be a cell phone, which probably means there's one attatched to the bomb. If it were the kind with a time limit that you would have to disarm, then it wouldn't be much of a threat to Amu, because then she can just escape, plus, it doesn't fit in with Tadase to set that sort of bomb." Ikuto was referring to what Hinamori-san had said about Tadase.

"I guess that makes sense," Miki said.

Ikuto stuck his hand in his pocket, feeling the item that Hinamori-san had given him.

_Flashback_

_"Ikuto," Hinamori-san said before he left, "Take this with you." She handed him a cell phone. "Call me when you save my daughter."_

_Ikuto looked at the phone and nodded. He took the phone and placed it in his pocket. "Don't worry, I'll protect Amu."_

_She nodded. "There isn't much battery left, maybe enough to last for ten minutes, so I'd reccomend you turn it off. I'd go get you the charger, but..."_

_"But there isn't enough time," Ikuto finished. He swung his violin onto his back. It was something he felt he had to bring with him._

_She nodded, "And take this too." She handed him a watt of currency._

_"Hinamori-san, I couldn't possibly--" She shoved it in his pocket._

_"Do whatever it takes to save Amu," she said, desperation showing clearly in her eyes._

_End of Flashback_

Ikuto fingered the money in his pocket. "I promise I'll protect Amu." His eyes darted to the violin case with the Dumpty Key wrapped around the handle. "I'm sure that that is the answer."

The doors to the train closed and the train started moving again.

* * *

"Utau, what's going on?" Yukari asked her client as they sat at a ramen stand in a fresh change of clothes.

"Ikuto came back," Utau sighed, "And then Tadase took Amu." She held back tears.

"Utau..." Yukari muttered.

"That bastard Tadase," Utau growled, breaking her chopsticks. "Amu's mom called me and told me. Ikuto came to the house and discovered Amu's amnesia, and Tadase showed up. He revealed his true colors to Amu, and then he dragged her to Tokyo to force her into marriage."

"Tokyo?" Yukari's eyes glinted. Utau warily nodded. Yuakri smirked, "Well what a coincidence."

"What do you mean?" Utau said, slowly backing away from her manager.

"Our next concert is along the Shinkansen railroads."

Utau gasped. That meant, after tonight's concert. "To Kyoto, to Nagoya, and then Tokyo!" Utau gasped.

"In three days," Yukari said, her confident tone dissolved, "I just hope it enough time."

"Should we tell the others?" Utau asked, referring to people related to Amu and her amnesia, as in, the Guardians.

Yukari shook her head, "The less people involved the less likely it will be those damn bugs will pick anything up."

Tadase. He had planted bugs in the houses of many people, mainly related to Amu and Ikuto. Nobody was really sure when or how many he had planted, but they just kept turning up everywhere. Everyone was certain there were no cameras, so they could silently communicate through notes. However, when things happened like when Ikuto came to his mom's house, she had to scream and hurt him for the bugs. Tadase warned everyone before hand that if anyone were to tell somebody about his true personality, then he would kill Amu.

That was why nobody told the police. Everyone knew of his true personality, and had to sound hateful when they spoke of Ikuto, or else he would find things suspicious. That was why Souko slapped Ikuto, that was why Utau had to insult her brother when on the phone, when in reality she was crying. That was why everyone had to sound furious, because for the past 3 and a half years, they had decided to pretend to be on Tadase's side, to protect Amu.

Yes, everyone knew. Everyone but Amu had known about the true Tadase. Despite what had happened to him, they couldn't excuse his actions.

The only exception to this would be Tsukasa. He was not bugged, he did not choose a side, he was a neutral person. He said that the stars told him of the outcome to this. Utau despised him for not being on their side. Anyone who was neautral or with Tadase was her enemy. And her plan was to eliminate them all.

An old feeling of confidence came back to Utau. It was something she hadn't felt since she returned to Japan from her movie and found Amu and Tadase changed. Utau felt confident for a first time in many years, confident that she would win. Her radiance had come back to her.

"I won't let him win," Utau said standing up, "I won't let that bastard get the best of Hoshina Utau!" She realized that she was shouting in a public place as people swarmed her for an autograph and to take pictures. She and Yukari sweat dropped.

* * *

Ikuto stared at the phone in his hand for a while. It was still off, but he was debating whether or not he should call his sister. She may not want to talk to him, like his mother. _But still as her brother, I need to warn her about the bomb_.

He turned the phone on and dialed the old number and hoped it would connect.

"Hello?" The person on the other line answered with a sneering tone.

The person on the other line was not Utau.

The person on the other line was Tadase.

**SukiYo1910: Just a boring chapter that tells you some stuff. Now you know that nobody hates Ikuto :D They all hate Tadase! **

**Tadase: But I want to know why I'm such a jerk!**

**SukiYo1910: Yeah, that won't be happening anytime soon.**

**Tadase: Why!?!**

**Yoru: Cool I made my appearance!**

**SukiYo1910: Yep! This was the longest chapter too.**

**Tadase: Hey! Don't ignore me!**

**Ikuto: You know, there isn't a lot of Amuto in this...**

**SukiYo1910: How can there be if she lost her memory and was kidnapped! **

**Ikuto: This is all your fault Tadase.**

**Tadase: WHAT?!**

**SukiYo1910: Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Idiotic Hijacking

**SukiYo1910: OMG its so late! OK, not really, but I have an hour until sunset where I live and I haven't been able to type!**

**Yoru: Then stop wasting time nya!**

**SukiYo1910: Gomen, gomen, sumimasen! *bows* I do not own Shugo Chara, Shugo Chara Doki, Shugo Chara Party, or Shugo Chara Encore!!**

Ikuto POV

The phone nearly dropped from my hand. I looked at the screen to make sure I had dialed the correct number. I had. So why would a voice other than my sister's or my sister's manager answer? Or a better question, why would _Tadase's_ voice of all voices be played?

"_Hello?_" Tadase's voice asked once again, only a little less patient, "Yukari, what do you want?" Wait, _what_?

"Wrong," the voice of my little sister's Shugo Chara replied to Tadase. What the hell was going on?

"What, this is...Il?" Tadase's voice was a little surprised and still impatient.

"And El too!" What were her Shugo Chara _doing_?!

"Now listen up you gay frilly boy prince," Il said, "If you hurt Amu then you're gonna pay!"

"In the name of the Love Angel El, I will make sure you--" El was cut off.

"Shut up El!" Il bickered. I sweat dropped as I listened.

"Hey Ikuto!" a voice called from over the phone. "Ikuto!"

"Ikuto!"

"Ikuto!"

"Nya, Ikuto, wake up!" Yoru's voice broke through. My head shot up. I looked down at my hand to see Hinamori-san's phone still off. A dream? I laughed to myself. Of course it was a dream, after all, why would Utau's Shugo Chara be screaming at Tadase over a phone call that I had full access to? How illogical.

"You fell asleep after taking out the phone," Dia said.

"Right..." I muttered. I powered the phone on.

"You're calling somebody?" Miki asked. I nodded. I punched in Utau's number, making sure it was the _right_ number so that Tadase's voice doesn't show up again.

"Hello?" My sister's voice answered.

"Utau, before you hang up screaming at me, there's a high chance of a bomb being planted in a gift given to you by Tadase," I said in a quick and hushed voice. I wouldn't want anybody to overhear me and misunderstand. That would through the public into a frenzy.

"Ikuto?" Utau's voice asked.

"Yes, yes, it's me, now please listen!" I hissed into the receiver, "You need to stay away from your room, car, or anything that could have some sort of lethal device. Tadase took Amu against her will and is threatening her by putting your life on the line. Don't ask how I know this."

"Ikuto, I--" I cut her off again.

"I know, you probably hate me and don't believe a word I'm saying, but you have to trust me on this."

"Ikuto!" Utau's voice shouted into the phone. I pulled the phone away from my very ssensitive and now aching ears. "If you would shut up for one minute please! I already kow that Tadase took Amu, and I _don't_ hate you. Amu's mom should have told you this!"

Now that I think about it...After she told me Tadase's story, she went on to say some other thing, but I was too lost in my thoughts of pity of and sadness for the stupid blonde bastard. "She might have said something," I muttered sheepishly.

Utau sighed. "Well, it doesn't matter, anyways. I'm on the Shinkansen train to Kyoto." The Shinkansen?

"Shinkansen?" I asked, "How odd, so am I."

"Yes, but you most likely got on the earlier train. I won't be arriving there for abother 20 minutes."

"Well, anyways, what's this about you don't hate me?" I think it would be best if I knew what was going on.

She sighed again. "A cat with hearing problems." she muttered. "Well, basically after Tadase's ordeal, he went berserk. I had returned from my movie and Amu had amnesia. Basically everyone decided to just act like we were on his side to protect Amu and we had to say and act certain things for the bugs Tadase planted. That's why mom slapped you."

I rubbed my cheek. "Makes sense."

"Ikuto," Miki said tapping her wrist. It was signaling time.

"Well Utau, I have to go, the phone is low on battery and I need it for emergency calls." I hung up the phone without giving her a chance to respond. I powered the phone off and shoved it back into my pocket. After a while the train stopped at Nagoya, and then soon picked up again. It was a mere 45 minutes until I reached Tokyo, and yet it was also like the wait to go to hell. My nerves are so high strung right now, I swear if something like a train jacking were to occur I think I would kill the bastard who tries to stop me from getting to Tokyo.

* * *

Normal POV

After a while, the rain let up, much to Amu's disappointment. Soon, she and Tadase were off in the sky again, about half an hour away from Tokyo. It may as well have been the wait to hell. Anticipation rolled off her as she glared out the window. She needed some way to confine Tadase. If she could get his cell phone, the all she would need to do was something like lock him in a bathroom. But then again, how long would that be able to hold him off? And eventually they would have to get off the plane.

_I wonder...if I were to kill him, would I be able to pass it as self defense?_ Amu thought. She soon shook her head from those sorts of thoughts. She couldn't allow herself to kill, that would only bring her one step closer to Tadase's despicable level.

Suddenly a click sounded through the plane. Though it was a small metallic sound, it was something that couldn't really be missed, even through all the loud chatter of excited children and relaxing adults. The click was low, but at the same time it was like a siren blaring through everyone's ears. The adults were able to recognize it immediately, and sensing their parents' worry, the kids were soon silent as well.

Sweat trickled down Amu's forehead as she gulped. The sound was very distinct to her for she had heard it not very long ago. The clicking sounds made only by guns.

* * *

A tingle trailed down Ikuto's spine. A bad feeling came over him as his eyes widened in fear. He could sense something bad was going to happen, and very, very soon.

"Ikuto, what's wrong nya?" Yoru asked, concerned for his owner. Then the little cat chara noticed something odd. At the same moment Ikuto's mood changed, Miki had gotten the same face of indifference, and Dia popped back into her egg.

_This isn't good_ Miki thought.

"Something...I can feel something bad...like an aching feeling in my heart..." Ikuto whispered, "Like I'm never going to see Amu again..."

* * *

"Hands up in the air!" A loud, booming voice shouted. Amu stole a glance out of the corner of her eyes and saw a big gruffy guy with a hat, long hair, and a beard; most likely a disguise. There was also something strapped to his arm and in his hand. She had been wrong. It hadn't been a gun. However, this contraption might as well have been. It was some sort of custom cross bow made out of wood and plastic. He had a utility like belt on and through a small open pouch, Amu could see transparent things.

_Glass?_ She thought. Then it clicked in her head. _Arrow's made of glass! It can easily bypass the metal detectors! Same goes for a wooden and plastic cross bow!_

"What's going on?" cried several exhausted and worried parents.

"Ain't it obvious lady?" A different big guy came out, only he had the typical ski mask on. "This is a plane jacking!" He had the same sort of cross bow set up.

"Any funny moves and we'll be sendin' one of these glass chunks into your head," the beard guy sneered. "Out partner is talking to the pilot right now."

"And don't worry," the ski mask man continued, "If we ever need it there's a ton of C4 in the cargo, so don't expect to be getting away."

* * *

In the piloting area of the plane a man with a similar cross bow set up and a halloween mask over his face, threatend the pilot and copilot.

"Contact the Japanese government and tell them that we want 10 billion yen in four hours," the man said, "Tell them to have it ready and then when you contact them again, I'll be doing the talking."

The men nodded with fear trickling down their bodies.

"Oh, and make sure you don't stop flying this plane," The man said, "Becuase if you land it where I don't say I want it landed, then you, and all the passengers on this plane, are going to be crash landing into the ocean."

* * *

"Plane jacking?!" Ikuto gasped as Dia told him the new situation. He clenched his fists in anger. He powered on the phone, not caring how much battery was left. _I hope Hinamori-san has texting_ he thought. He quickly typed.

あむ平面ジャッキに携わっていた。非常に状況を把握しないでください。彼女はこの後、ご連絡することはできません保存して行く。(Amu was involved with a plane jacking. Don't quite know the situation. Going to save her but cannot contact you after this.)

He sent the message to Hinamori-san and Utau and powered the phone off.

"Ikuto, what are you going to do nya?" Yoru asked.

Ikuto's arm shot out and grabbed Dia. "Take me through this road of stars or Egg Cradle thing," he said in a tone that indicated that saying no was not an option.

She nodded, "Then you at least need to go somewhere private, like a bathroom, or wait until we get off this train."

"Bathroom," Ikuto stood up and grabbed his violin case, making his way to the bathroom.

* * *

"Just great," Tadase growled, "A plane jacking!"

"Despite what they say, I doubt these men are going to let us live," Amu said. Her tone changed as she sneered at Tadase, "But in the least, if this plane goes down then that means you won't be able to hurt anyone. The one sparkle of joy in the chaotic mass of destruction and depression."

Tadase's eyes narrowed, "Then before that happens I'll make sure to seal the destruction of Miss Hoshina Utau."

Amu's eyes narrowed as well. "Then I should be grateful to these men for collecting everyone's cell phones and such." She spat. "To think I ever trusted someone like you," she muttered to herself, but Tadase caught it.

Tadase scoffed, "That should be _my_ line."

Amu brushed his words off without a second thought. She could honestly care less about what the foul boy beside her had to say.

"And maybe," Tadase's voice cut in to her thoughts, with a mischeivous and evil glint, "Maybe I should have some _fun_ before our demise sets in." His hand rested on her shoulder, sending shivers down her spine.

_Oh freaking flying monkeys _Amu thought as her eyes widened. His hand trailed down her arm and tightened at her elbow. She slowly turned her head to face her demise, and she what she met was Tadase's mischeivous and sadistic grin.

"Why don't we take this somewhere more private," Tadase pulled her up.

"Hey, what do you two think you're doing?!" The man with the beard shouted, "You wanna die?!"

"No, we just need to use the restroom," Tadase said in a fake sugary voice. He pulled Amu with him as he walked up to the man with one hand in the air, showing a sign of peace. He motioned for the man to come closer. "I just want to have a little fun before I die, is that so wrong?" He motioned to the frightened girl in his grasp.

The man narrowed his eyes, searching for any signs of dishonesty. When he found Tadase to be telling the awful and sadistic truth he smirked. "Why not, knock yourself out."

Amu couldn't believe her ears. How on Earth did Tadase manage to talk to these fiends and not get glass shot through him?! How did they possibly agree to let Tadase have his way?! What kind of idiotic criminals were these?!

_Idiots, _Amu thought_, Idiots trying to hold an aircraft hijacking. The only result in this could either be a really smart accomplice, or a water grave for everybody on this condemned plane. _

Her thoughts were broken off as she felt a sharp pain in her arm as Tadase dragged her into the bathroom. He threw her against the toilet and smiled as he locked the door. He pulled a long cloth out of his back pocket. Amu trembled on the shut toilet seat as Tadase approached. She was frozen in fear, given him the upper advantage. He leane over her and tied the cloth around her head and in her mouth to act as a gag to silence her screams. Tears started leaking from Amu's eyes. Her hands shot to the back of her head to try and untie the knot, but Tadase quickly grabbed her wrists.

"We wouldn't want that, now would we _sweety_." He transfered both of her small wrists into one hand and he easily ripped the bottom of her shirt off. He used it to tie around her wrists. With half of her stomach exposed, Tadase could feel his excitement swarming.

Tadase POV

I can't wait to get into this whore's body. She looks so _tempting_. I just want to go right for the kill, but I think I want to play around with my prey first.

_Tadase! _a faint irritation in the back of my mind called out to me. It had been doing this for a while. _Tadase! _

As usual, I ignored the pest and continued with my pleasure. I eyes Amu up and down, with a sneering look on my face, I'm sure. She looked so frightened.

_Tadase, is this truly who you are?! _Suddenly the voice began to become louder _Tadase, you aren't that kind of a man! A true..._ I drowned out the voice with my sick and sadistic fantasies.

Normal POV

Tadase decided to begin his torture to Amu. She cried and tried to scream. She started kicking wildly to defend herself from Tadase. He soon lost his patience and took off his shirt and used it to restrain her legs. Then he walked over her, so her waist and under were all below him as he stood over her and the toilet, smirking down evilly. He slowly lowered himself, sitting on her lap and began to touch her. **(Rated X stuff coming up) **

His hand traveled up her shirt and rubbed the skin slowly. He brought his other hand to pin her arms up against the bathroom wall so she couldn't hit him and also used his fore arm to brush her hair out of her face and hold her head still. He slowly brought his face closer and then kissed her softly. It started off soft and then soon became more rough. He forced his mouth onto hers and then, while she was frozen in fear and shock, he used both his hands to pull her shirt off.

Tadase brought his body closer and was stradling her hips. His arm wrapped around her backside and pushed her nearly bare torso against his bare upper half. He began to kiss her hardly again, but had gone at it at a rough approach, causing her to bang her head against the wall. She slowly lost consciousness, much to Tadase's pleasure. He emoved the gag, and started to kiss her with more ease now.

He held the back of her head with his hand as he roamed her mouth with his tongue. He felt cocky as he thought of how he was touching Amu in a way no other man had, especially Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

Suddenly, an odd warping sound emitted and the air above Tadase and Amu warped. A portal opened, revealing the Road of Stars. Ikuto, Dia, Yoru, Miki, Ran, and Suu all fell out the portal and onto the floor near the sink, startling Tadase. Ikuto stood up and took in the horrific scene before him.

Amu in her jeans, shoes, and bra unconscious being stradled by a half naked Tadase who was in the process of kissing her and pushing her unconscious body to his. Rage coursed through Ikuto's veins.

"Ts-Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Tadase gasped. Then he smirked. "Do you not like what you see?" He sucked on Amu's neck while smirking at Ikuto.

"You bastard, I'll kill you!" Ikuto shouted.

"What the hell is going on here?!" The door swung open, and the crossbow aimed directly at Tadase.

**SukiYo1910: Sorry for such the long wait! And just so you know that Tadase use Amu scene was something I was able to write from reading fanfictions with other rated X stuff with Ikuto set as a pervert and such. Someone like me has of course never experienced anything like that, nor do I want to.**

**Tadase: I'm such a mean person *cries***

**SukiYo1910: Don't worry, it will make sense soon enough.**

**Ikuto: Why did you have to write that stupid scene?!**

**SukiYo1910: This is an _Amuto_ story, remember that, OK?**

**Ikuto: Fine, fine, fine. You still haven;t told us what Tadase's story is.**

**SukiYo1910: No worries, I got that planned out already. I plan on tying all the loose ends together. Now, Please Review!**

**Yoru: I just noticed, this is the longest chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: Returns of Two

**SukiYo1910: Seriously, today has been a pretty bad day. I almost didn't want to write this. Actually, I don't really want to, but, I feel that I must. I'm sure when I get the juices flowin I'll get into it. Afterall, this chapter has some nice points to it.**

**Miki: Like what?**

**SukiYo1910: You'll see. I do not own any of the Shugo Chara series**

Ikuto POV

We were traveling through the road of stars, when Dia remembered something. She had been troubled lately, ever since she heard that there was a plane jacking. But that was natural, right?

"Oh, we should probably go get Ran and Suu," she said absent mindedly. She closed her eyes for a second and the disappeared.

"Damn this," I grumbled, frustrated. I wanted to save Amu as quickly as possible! Soon the portal reopened and in rushed three Shugo Chara. Then a thought came back to my mind. I had forgotten it after the Tadase event happened.

"Hey, you guys were with Amu when the accieen happened, right?" I asked the four Shugo Chara. They froze, giving me a bad feeling. They nodded slowly, probably remembering something very horrific.

"It was horrible..." Suu cried, as tears started to fall. She cried on Miki's shoulder as she remembered the tragic event. I didn't want to put them all through more pain then they were already in, so I let it drop.

"Let's go, quick."

"Don't worry, it's just a few steps ahead and then we'll be right where Amu is," Dia said in a strong and and quite voice. Unfortunately, that was accurate. We landed in a small, cramped bathroom. Oh _crap_ Amu's in the _bathroom_ and I just popped in on..._Tadase kissing Amu?! _I felt my anger flare past the breaking with so much force the breaking point broke in half.

"Tsu-Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Tadase gasped. But then his shock became sneering as he smirked, "Do you not like what you see?"

"You bastard," I shouted, "I'll kill you!" I dropped my violin and was about to let my hands take over and rip out his vocal chords, until the bathroom door flew open, revealing a big burly man with an obviously fake beard. We all froze what we were doing. On the man's arm was a cross bow, and it was aimed straight at Tadase. My anger, instead of going down, flared even higher. This was the sick bastard who was endangering the lives of the innocent, but more importantly _Amu_. Sure he was aiming a dangerous and murderous weapon at Tadase, one that has surely killed many others, but that made it all the more worse. _Cats don't like losing their prey to others. _

Luckily for me, this big idiotic hasn't noticed me yet, mainly because I was still sitting on the ground next to the sink, which was half hidden by the door. I smirked as a familiar sensation ran through me, the feeling of connection between Yoru and I.

"Chara Nari: Black Lynx!" I shouted, alerting the man of my presence. Easily predcting a baffoons move, I dodged the arrow he shot at me and it shattered against the sink while at the same time cracking the sink. I landed skillfully on the toilet's back part, and with a clear sweep of my leg I kicked Tadase straight into the man, of course, not hitting Amu.

"You guys take care of Amu," I said, "I'm going to go take care of a little mouse."

I kicked off the wall beind me, adding momentum to my already cat agility. I grabbed Tadase by the shirt and threw him, in the process, breaking the neighboring bathroom door and sending him flying onto the toilet. I heard a thump and a grunt. He probably hit his head and fell unconcscious.

"Just what the hell are you?!" The man growled as he aimed the cross bow at me. I smirked. His moves were very predictable. He fired his bow, and I easily dodged it, waving my tail around.

"Is that the best you can do?" I asked, "I would have expected more from a plane jacker." I dodged another flying piece of glass. My ears twitched.

The man let out a battle cry as he abandoned his futile attepmts to shoot me and lunged at my throat. I gave myself time to twitch my ears again before taking a step the side and swinging my leg around. I didn't even need to add the force of kicking him because he pretty much just ran straight into my foot. I could feel the crunch of his bone as he fell to the ground, blood spewing out of his flared nostrils.

My ears twitched as a sounded emitted from behind me. I jumped to the side, landing in a crouch as a piece of glass whizzed by, nearly grazing the fur on my tail. My eyes narrowed in the direction the glass came from. It was a man, typically, in a ski mask.

"That's enough games for you kid," the man said. I could practically _hear_ the smirk in his tone. He was pretty confident, but I was ten times more as he was. After all, I _do_ have cat like reflexes.

The man shot his bow gun at me and I didn't even try to move out of the way. I merely raised my hand and waited for it to get close enough. _Now!_ "Slash Claw!" The glass shattered into tiny little sparkling fragments. The man's eyes widened through the ski mask.

"W-What the hell!" he gasped like a fish out of water.

"Man, I'm getting out here! This guy is psycho!" The man with the blood nose and beard said, still clutching his nose.

"What!" The man with the ski mask shouted, "Are you stupid?! You give up just because of a bloody nose?!"

The man stopped in his tracks. "Yeah!" He started to run again and pushed the curtain out of the way. I noticed that there were people staring and some people trying to look back here to catch a glimpse of the cause of commotion.

"Want to join him?" I asked, raising my clawed hand. If these guys were as stupid as I think they were then getting this plan back would be easy. The man trembled at the sight of light reflecting off my sharp claws. I smirked and he nodded vehemently. He ran, and kept looking back over his shoulder, to see if I was going to persue him. Normally I would have, but he's not of the matter right now.

"There's...one more," a soft voice said from behind me. I turned around, in shock, to see Amu. There were red streaks going from the ends of her mouth to the back of her head and she was covering her torso with a towel, probably used to dry hands or such.

Normal POV

After Ikuto ran out to fight and had thrown Tadase into the bathroom, Amu began to stir. Her eyes fluttered open, and her mind was scrambled and frazzled. She slowly took in everything around her. There was glass all over the floor, the sink was cracked, there were scraps of cloth scattered on the floor, and there were four little girls floating in the air.

Amu brought her hand to touch the soar and swollen red streak on her face from the gag Tadase used on her. Her eyes widened for a split second as she remembered what he was going to do to her, and then that was when she realized she wasn't wearing a shirt. She let out a small squeak, trying to find something to use to cover herself.

"Here, Amu-chan," a towel dropped on her lap. She looked up and saw a little blonde girl in green floating. She smiled brightly up at her, and the girl was surprised. That's when it hit Amu.

_Four little girls floating in the air. _

"Hwaah!" Amu screamed and pointed at the four Shugo Chara. "W-w-w-what are you?! How can you fly?! Why are you so tiny?!"

The four looked at each other, very shocked.

"Sh-she can see us!" Ran gasped.

"Ah! They talk!" Amu hid in a corner.

"She can hear us too!" Miki added.

"Amu-chan!" Suu cried and floted over to her, hugging her face.

"How do you know my name?!" Amu cried out in utter dumbfoundment.

A scream distracted Amu from her thoughts. The man from before with the beard and cross bow flew across the doorway. Amu leaned over to get a better look. From the corner of her eyes she saw Tadase unconscious in the bathroom. The man from before was grabbing at his face and writhing in pain as blood flowed through his hands. Amu's eyes widened in shock. She heard a click and a dreadfully familiar voice speak.

"That's enough games for you kid." She saw the boy who had been at her house, standing as though guarding the way to the bathrooms. Then it hit Amu.

_Amu hid in the bathroom, hugging a little foreign girl who was crying. She panted heavily and blood dripped down her body. She had been shot in the shoulder by a glass arrow. She and the little girl were hiding behind the sink, where they would be hidden if the door opened. It wasn't much of a hiding place, but it was all they had to work with. Amu covered the little girl's ears as more screams of terror let out. Outside the thin sheild of the bathroom was a blood bath and a massacre._

_"Amu-chan, are you alright?" Ran asked with tears in her eyes._

_"Yeah, don't worry about me, I'll be fine," Amu winced as a sharp pain shot through her injured shoulder._

_"This is bad," Suu sobbed, "Nothing can fix what has happened out there, not even Remake Honey!" _

_"Let's just hope this ends soon," Amu said as tears trickled down her face. _

_The four Shugo Chara huddled with Amu and the girl, wincing and crying everytime a scream or shattering sound was heard. Not very long ago had this plane, SCHATIx1910, left the airport, and not very long ago did two men announce a plane jacking, while a man walked to the cockpit. The men did not wear anything to hide their identities, which told those with sharp minds that they planned to kill every single one of them because if any of them should survive then that would mean that they could identify the plane jackers. _

_One of the men had went to the cockpit to "talk" to the pilots. The other two had stayed and strapped odd looking wooden and plastic cross bows to their arms. The third man came out and said something to the two men and then the two smirked. They loaded glass arrows onto their bows and then shot a man. Blood splattered everywhere, even on the woman and children who were probably his wife and kids. Everyone screamed in horror. _

_Amu had not been able to understand what was happening until everybody screamed and the man had been shot. She didn't need to understand that it was a plane jacking, all she knew was that everyone was going to be killed. Her mind traveled to Ikuto, and the promise she and he had made only hours ago**. I can't die **she thought in desperation **I have to keep my promise**! Her thoughts were cut short as she stared in horror as the people around her fell and the gun aimed at a young foreign girl. She had managed to save the girl but in the process had a piece of glass lodged in her shoulder. They had dissolved into the swarm of people and managed to find a temporary refuge in the bathroom._

_"I won't go down like this!" Amu cried. The little girl looked up at Amu for her sudden outburst. Amu looked down at her sadly and then placed her down. In a flash she became Amulet Heart. "Miki, Suu, Dia, stay here with her to keep her safe." The charas nodded._

_Amu dashed out the bathroom and noted that her arm wasn't bleeding, but it hurt like all flying monkeys. She pushed the curtain out of the way, to meet a horrific sight. Blood everywhere, corpses in mangled positions and little kids crying in pain as they bled to death. A man standing, covered in blood noticed her. He was one of the plane jackers. Amu recognized this and prepared herself. She took the initiative._

_"Spiral Heart!" She shouted, throwing the Heart Rod at the man, breaking the bow gun off his arm. "Yosh!" she said confidently as she caught the rod._

_"You little brat!" The man shouted in English as he charged at her._

_**No Problem **Amu thought as he charged. It was just like fighting the thugs in New York. "Golden Victory Shoot!" The ball hit the man and he went flying back. He rammed into one of the corpse covered rows and fell unconscious. The other man ran down from what was probably first class. He too was covered in blood. Amu didn't give him time to register what was happening. She merely shot balls at him until he was unconscious._

_"One more," Amu muttered. Then a hand grabbed her ankle. It was a passenger, who was slowly dying. "There's...one more" the boy muttered in Japanese as he pointed at the man who stood in the midst of it all. He glared at Amu. He was clearly Asian, and had a cold, murderous intent in his eyes. _

_"That's enough games for you, kid," he said in Japanese. He aimed his bow at her before she could react and soon glass shot through her stomach. Amu gasped and coughed up blood. She fell to her knees, clutching at her stomach. The last thing Amu saw before fainting was the man jump out of the plane._

"There's...one more," Amu said in horror, having relived the horrible experience. The key around Ikuto's violin started to resonate and call to the lock. It unwound itself from the violin and then inserted itself into the lock. Amu looked down at it and her hand turned it, acting on its own, as if the lock were telling her hand to turn the key. In that moment every single one of her memories flashed through her head.

_"I'll never see you again..."_

_"I'll definitely make you fall in love with me..."_

_"You won the bet...You made me fall in love with you..."_

_"I'm going to be traveling around the world. We leave tonight..."_

_"For these next four years I will grow up, and I will find who I really am. And in these four years you will play the music that the world __needs_ to hear. And then, you will come home."

_"I promise I won't let you down...."_

_"__I was lost in New York this whole time. In my mind, in my heart, and on the streets, but you were always there. You found me Ikuto."_

_"There's...one more..."_

Amu knew what was going to come next, as if it had come in a premonition. It happened as if in slow motion. The curtain was suddenly pushed to the side and a man walked in. With the same murderous intent in his eyes from four ears ago, he pointed his weapon at Ikuto this time.

"_Ikuto look out!_" Amu screamed as she tried to push him out of the way. She ran as fast as she could, dropping the towel and stepping on the man on the floor, she pushed Ikuto out of the way, but had no time to escape as the glass flew directly at her head.

"_Amu!_" Ikuto shouted. He wasn't fast enough. He could make it in time!

"_HOLY CROWN!" _The glass shattered against the yellow barrier. Amu and Ikuto turned to look at the same time. There stood Tadase, panting against the side of the wall. Kiseki floated around him.

"It's good to have you back, Tadase." He had been the voice in Tadase's head the whole time.

**SukiYo1910: I never realized this but this is going to be a pretty short story. **

**Tadase: I'm so confused.**

**SukiYo1910: Good you should be.**

**Tadase: Do I get to find out my story next time?**

**SukiYo1910: Most likely. But don't forget, everyone, in Amu Lost in New York it's disaster, happiness, disaster. So guess what comes next? Hehe.**

**Ikuto: There's never a happy ending with you is there?**

**SukiYo1910: Sure, when I get to the end. Unless I think of some way to extend it, but I doubt it because then I'd just be dragging the story on and it will become very very very repetitive and boring.**

**Amu: She's got a point.**

**SukiYo1910: Of course I have a point, I'm the author so I always have a point. Anywho, please review! And sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up!**


	7. Chapter 7: Navigation and Fainting

**SukiYo1910: Oh. My. GOD! I AM SO SORRY! I cannot believe it took me more than TWO DAYS to get this chapter up! To even get to WRITING it! But please forgive me! What with school, homework, and my personal time, I just never got around to it! I've been so distracted, writing has been the last thing on my mind! **

**Yoru: How dare you!**

**Miki: Shame!**

**Suu: Get to work desu!**

**Ran: Work, Work, Inee-chan, Fight, Fight, Inee-chan!**

**SukiYo1910: I do not own any of the Shugo Chara series!!!!!**

Normal POV

Amu and Ikuto stared in shock at Tadase, as he panted against the wall. He lowered his staff and stood up straight. Ikuto prepared himself to fight Tadase. It had never hit him that Kiseki had not been around.

"I won't attack," Tadase assured Ikuto and Amu, without looking at either. His eyes never left the man. The murderous intent was replaced by surprise for a second, and then became twice as angry and murderous.

"Tadase," Kiseki said. Tadase nodded.

"_Boku wa Kokoro_..._Anrokku!"_ Tadase and Kiseki Chara Nari-ed and became the same frilly Platinum Royale from four years ago.

"Holy Saber!" His staff became a sword. He looked over to Ikuto. "Let's go...Ikuto-niisan."

Ikuto was confused and surprised, but nodded anyways. He prepared himself to fight. He didn't know why, but he felt stronger. IT had been because the key and lock had been combined without his knowing.

"Stupid little kids," the man spat. Then he realized something. His eyes widened in horror as he took in the pink haired teenager. "You...You're that girl..."

Ikuto and Tadase's head snapped to look at the nearly bare Amu. She had a strcit look on her face, one that could possibly make little kids cry. Both men were very confused at the enemy's words. What was he talking about?

"That's right," Amu said firmly. "And I've got the same abilities from before too!" She raised her hands to her heart. Ikuto and Tadase's eyes widened as they predicted the words she would say.

_"Atashi no Kokoro...Anrokku!" _

Ran, who was still in the bathroom suddenly flew out quickly with a big grin on her face. "Amu-chan!" She cried with joy as she popped back into her egg. Amu smiled as she took the egg into her hands and placed it into her heart.

"Chara Nari: Amulet Heart!"

"Amu!" Ikuto gasped. Tadase was just as surprised.

The man was furious. "How the hell did you survive?!"

Amu smirked. "I'll tell you, when you're behind bars." Amu didn't hesitate. She summoned her energy and formed it into a ball. "Golden Victory Shoot!" The ball soared through the air...and missed. "I guess my aims off after four years..." Amu muttered to herself. However the ball hit the railing that held up the curtain and the curtain fell over the man.

"Let's go!" Ikuto shouted. He leaped up, ignoring the stares of the passengers. "Slash Claw!"

"Holy Saber!" Tadase attacked.

"Spiral Heart!" Amu threw the Heart Rod.

The curtains were ripped to shreds, and just as the man tried to stand up he was hit by Tadase. Right after falling down he tried to shoot his bow, but it was broken off his arm as the Heart Rod flew by.

"Oh yeah!" Amu thrust her hand up in the air with an air of pride. "We're good!" That's when she noticed Ikuto and Tadase staring at her.

"So...when did you get your memory back?" Tadase asked her with a confused and nonchalant tone.

"So when did you go back to nice Tadase?" Ikuto asked in an annoyed tone.

"So when did you guys forget that there are two others out there?" Amu asked in a frank tone, pointing her pom pom at the men who were trying to hide between aisles. She norrowed her eyes as she glaned at them from the side. "You know you two are a lot stupider than the last ones were."

"Last ones?" Ikuto and Tadase asked together.

"Long story. I'll explain after Tadase explains his story and we get this plane on the ground," Amu said.

"Not...going...to happen," the man on the floor muttered. He smirked up at them as he pushed himself up. HE propped himself up on his elbow and pulled out a trigger. Amu's eyes widened as she remembered that there was a crap load of plastic explosives in the cargo, as did Tadase.

"Now," he said arrogantly, clearly noting Amu and Tadase's reaction, "You kids better do as I say and behave, or I'll blow this plane right into the sea."

A scoff was sounded through the silent plane. Everyone turned to look at the source: a little boy with glasses. He stood up casually with one hand in his pocket. He pointed a finger at the man. "You plan on blowing this plane into the sea no matter what happens," he stated, "We've all seen your face, so that means if we leave we can identify you."

The man was surprised by the boy. He looked about only ten years old. He was also angry, for being discovered and mocked by such a small boy. Then he collected his arrogance again and smirked. "Oh, well then how about we just get it over with and blow up this plane then?"

Amu was taken aback. though it was true that the plane would definitely be blown up, it would be better if they had a chance to fight and get the trigger away from him. It's not like she would be able to evacuate all the people. She might be able to save the children, but that was unlikely. She was in a bind, and she didn't know what to do.

"Wait, I've got it!" Amu shouted out with glee. Everyone drew their attention back to her. She grinned with an aura of arrogance and cockyness. She pointed a finger at the man and placed one hand on her hip. "I accept your challenge! Go ahead and blow that C4!"

"EH?!" whispers, screams, and crying filled the plane as everyone looked at Amu like she was a mentally ill suicidal. The man scowled, trying to see what the trick was. He could find none, and in result, he only found himself angry for having his pride challenged by this little girl.

He stood up, leaning against the wall. He raised the trigger and waved it around. "You sure you want this to blow little girl? The plane is going to crash land, in the bottom of the sea."

"If I could be assured of your destrustion then I would gladly jump to my death," Amu stated, rewording a Sherlock Holmes saying. She was still cocky and smiling.

The man threw his head back and laughed. "As if I would actually be on this plane as it crashed."

It was Amu's turn to laugh. "Trust me, you _won't_ be getting away." Her aura darkened. "I plan to make you serve your time for the murder of all those people."

He man growled. "Then I accept your challenge!"

As if in slow motion, little kids covered to their parents, Ikuto and Tadase jumped to get the trigger, everyone braced themselves for their destruction, and Amu stood smirking as the man pressed his thumb down on the trigger.

A loud explosion emitted and the sirens on the plane went off. Little kids were screaming and crying as the red lights on the plane flashed. Everyone reached to grab an air mask and the other airplane safety things, preparing to hit the water.

"Suu!" Amu called over her shoulder. The heart on her head popped and puffed and became a clover. Her hair fell out of a pony tail and tied into pigtails. Her cheer like uniform transformed into a green dress and her running shoes became a pair of green heels with ribbons. She became Amulet Clover.

Amu held out her hand and brought out her whisk. "Make everything sweet and better, stop all the pain and suffering," Amu spoke into the whisk and then swung it around, "Remake Honey Special!" A blast of golden honey sprayed over everything. It enveloped all the passengers and all over the plane. The cargo repieced itself together and the blown off part of the plane reformed. The C4 also returned, but it was inactive. The wounds on Ikuto, and the plane jackers were also and unfortunately healed. A soothing feeling washed over everyone, and they all felt calm and releaved. Their eyes began to close, as everyone but Ikuto, Tadase, and Amu fell into a peacfeful slumber. Slowly, as everything healed, the honey began to disappear.

"That's the Hinamori Amu way to do it!" Amu cheered to herself.

"Yay, Amu-chan!" Ran and Miki cheered.

"Um, Amu-chan!" Dia said frantically, "Everyone is asleep, including the pilots! Meaning, we're going to be crash landing at the bottom of the sea, or more exact, on top of millions of people in Japan!"

Amu sweat dropped and froze. "I didn't think this through all the way!" Amu ran up to aisles and looked out a window. The ground was getting rapidly closer to them. A spark of idea suddenly hit Amu. "Of course!"

The clover on her head popped into a diamond as Suu and Dia switched out. Amu dashed toward the plane door and turned to everyone. "Ikuto, Tadase, Ran, Miki, Suu! Put everyone's seatbelt on!" She flung the door open and jumped out.

"Amu!" Ikuto shouted. He was holding onto the doorway of the bathroom, as he watched in horror the love of his life dissapear from the air in a flicker. But he could not be concerned without as of now because the pressure was extremely strong. He and Tadase dashed to strap everyone in. Luckily, the majority of them who were closest to the danger were already strapped in.

Outside the plane, Amu was floating in the air. She was able to fly with Dia, thankfully. Her eyes rapidly searched for a clear and empty space that could land a small plane. And then she spotted it. It was the most perfect place to land a plane. What could be better than the airport in Tokyo?

She flew down at lightning speed to the plane and summoned her ceptor and aimed it at the plane. "Starlight Navigation!" The plane was swarmed by stars and slowly and gradually stopped plummeting towards the unexpecting people of Tokyo. She flew towards the airport, keeping a hold on the plane. Slowly, with her the plane moved and started going towards the airport as well.

Although she was going to have a hard time explaining this to the public, it would be better than thousands of people dieing. At last, they made it above the airport. She looked for an opening, somewhere big and empty that could fit this plane. When she finally found the spot she needed she slowly lowered herself and the plane. The plane gently landed on the ground and security was called immediately. Amu flew back into the plane quickly. She decided to become Amulet Spade. She didn't want to go back to just Amu because just Amu had no shirt, and Amulet Spade was the only one who didn't look embarrasingly girly.

Ikuto and Tadase changed back into their normal selves, and the three casually shouted down the the security that the plane had been hijacked, but they somehow, through a 'miracle' survived and managed to somehow land the plane. The security were skeptical, but decided to pull the ramps up anyways to get everyone offboard. Everyone began to wake up as well.

"Mommy, are we already in Tokyo?" yawned a little girl.

The mother yawned as well, "So we are. I guess we both fell asleep." The plane was filled with chatter of those sorts.

Amu whispered to Suu, "Did remake Honey also remake their memories?"

"So it seems..." Suu replied.

Everyone safely got off the plane, and the three plane jackers were arrested easily, because due to their momentary memory loss, the two stupid ones said, very loudly, "What happened? Weren't we supposed to hijack the plane?" Their bows and glass how also been remade, and the C4 in the cargo was enough evidence against them. There were no questions asked. They had been arrested on the spot. Amu planned to testify against them, and shine some light on the true event that had happened four years ago. Everyone moved to the airport lobby.

Everyone's belonging like cell phones were returned. Amu made a move to grab Tadase's phone, but he moved it out of her reach and dropped it on the floor. He crushed it under his foot. Amu looked at him with a puzzled look, but he merely gave a sincere smile, one that had not appeared for many years.

"It's good to have you back Tadase," Kiseki said proudly, "Now you can be the true king you are!"

"Yeah..." he smiled.

Suddenly, a loud slapping sound echoed through the air port. Some people turned to look at the loud sound, and saw a pink haired girl with her hand raised in th air, and a blonde boy with a red mark on his face.

Amu glared at Tadase with hateful eyes. "That's for what you did to me on the plane," she said in a furious hiss, "This is for the past four years and how you hurt my friends," she swung her leg around and kicked him on the side of his waist, "And this," She helped him up and embraced him, "Is for saving me and my apology." Tadase and Ikuto were equally surprised.

Amu released Tadase almost 3 seconds later and smiled, swinging her arms happily. "Well, I'm going to go buy a shirt to change," the pointed at Tadase, "And then you are going to explain."

"I'll go with you," Ikuto said quickly. He pulled his violin up as it slid down.

Amu paused and then let a big smile spread across her face. "I'd like that, Ikuto." The two started to walk together to a tourist shop.

"So...when did you get your memory back?" Ikuto asked casually.

"On the plane," she answered, "It started to come when the man said something that someone siad to me four years ago on the plane, and then the Dumpty Key sort of shot out to the Humpty Lock. Sort of like that one time back then, when you were under Easter's control and the key just sort of came to me." Amu explained.

"That's...good," Ikuto said awkwardly. He scratched his head.

Amu laughed a little at his shyness. She looked up at his from under her bangs. "So, how did the world like your music?" She started browsing through shirts. Then she found one she liked.

Ikuto smiled fondly. "Yeah." They walked over to the register. "Do you have mney in that outfit?" He laughed at amu's expression. "Don't worry, your mom gave me money." He paid for the shirt and then led Amu to the bathroom so she could go change. When she came out she was wearing a light blue shirt that had a cat on it sitting next to a violin, saying 日本の芸術のすべてについてです (Japan is all about the Arts).

Ikuto raised a brow at the shirt and smiled awkwardly, "Nice shirt," he said in a light, joking tone.

"I know," she smiled up at him. "Ikuto, do you still remember our promise?" She couldn't stop smiling.

"I promise not to let you down," Ikuto repeated from four years ago.

Their eyes met and suddenly, their bodies started to lean in closer to each other. Amu could feel his warm breath wash over her skin as her heart pounded. Her eyes gently closed, as she waited for their lips to meet. Back in New York, they had never kissed because they didn't want to start their relationship quite yet at such an approach, but now Amu was an adult, so their was no shame.

Suddenly Amu stopped. Her eyes flashed open before closing again. She groaned, alerting Ikuto, asher legs gave way under her. Her mind lost its hold on reality and she fell into unconsciousness. Her knees gave out and she fell onto Ikuto.

"Amu?" Ikuto asked, concerned, "Amu!"

_"Amu!"_

**SukiYo1910: And that's it.**

**Ikuto: Seriously, you make everyone wait like half a week to not tell us Tadase's story or let me kiss Amu?!**

**SukiYo1910: Hehe, sorry, too many details to iron out. Don't worry. WITHOUT A DOUBT Tadase's story will be next chapter!**

**Tadase: It better be, because I CAN make that my real character if I want to.**

**SukiYo1910: then I won't hesitate to kill you.**

**Tadase: .....**

**Ikuto: Oh yeah, and you got slapped! And kicked!**

**Tadase: So what, I got hugged!**

**Ikuto: I almost got kissed.**

**Tadase: I think 'almost' is the key word.**

**SukiYo1910: The story is Amuto.**

**Tadase: .....**

**Ikuto: Ha.**

**SukiYo1910: Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Truth

**SukiYo1910: OK, just a note for everyone before the story starts. No matter how long it takes me to update, DO NOT EVER tell me when to update, or I might end up doing the complete opposite. **

**Yoru: It's true nya. If she didn't want to write a story about me so much she might have waited three or four days to update.**

**Miki: But she cared about her other, more patient reviewers, and decided to ignore that one review.**

**SukiYo1910: I'm not trying to say that the person is horrible or rude or anything, I'm jus saying, NOBODY tells me hat to do. THAT is MY character and I'm not about to let anyone tell me what to do. I'm sort of mad at myself for even writing this because I feel like I'm doing what someone wants me to. If I didn't love this story so much, or getting positive reviews to know that you guys enjoyed my story....**

**Yoru: And now she's rambling so let's move on with the story nya! Peach Pit owns all Shugo Chara series!**

Amu POV

I felt as if I was floating through time a space. Everything was dark in this gravity less place. Everything was silent. There was no sign of life in this dark abyss of nothingness. There was only me.

"And then..." a voice? I hear voices...But....I can't...

_I can't open my eyes._

The voices I heard stopped. So, was I just imagining things? What is going to happen to me? Why can't I open my eyes? I try to move my hand. Nothing happens. I try to open my mouth to speak. My lips won't even move. In this dark abyss, I cannot see and I cannot move. I am completely weak here. Not even Dia, who pops up in my dreams, can be seen or heard. It was as if I was cut off from the entire world.

Normal POV

Amu had fainted in the air port. Ikuto placed his hand on her forehead. It was _burning_.

"Amu-chan!" cried her charas.

"She has a fever!" Ikuto gasped. HE looked to Suu. "Can you heal her?"

"I can only do things when we're Amulet Clover. I can nurse her back to health, but I think this is out of my league," Suu said sadly.

"Ikuto-niisan?" Tadae called out. He walked over to him, and broke into a run when he saw the collapsed Amu.

"What happened?" Tadase asked, concerned as he place a hand on her forehead. "She's burning up! We need to get her to the hospital!"

Ikuto nodded in agreement. He lowered his body and swept Amu up into his arms. He carried her bridal style out of the airport with Tadase leading the way out. He called for a taxi and they headed off to the Beika Hospital. The car ride was silent, as both men worried over the pink haired girl. When the cab stopped they payed the man and quickly ran to the emergency room.

Ikuto decided to call Hinamori-san to tell her the situation.

"Hello?" Hinamori-san's voice answered. Of course, no one else could answer because her husband and other daughter left the house.

"Hello, Hinamori-san?" Ikuto replied.

"Ikuto!" she exclaimed into the receiver, "What's going on? What happened to Amu?"

"Don't worry, about that. There were a few obstacles like a plane jacking--" She cut me off.

"PLEANE JACKING?!"

"I'll explain later. But at any rate, Tadase has supposedly reverted back to the old Tadase, but I'm still wary of seems to have forgiven him, so I might not kill him."

"So what's going on with Amu now? Can I talk to her?"

"That's the problem," Ikuto said, "Amu fainted as soon as we got back. She exerted too much energy during the plane jacking. We imagine that she fainted due to that, because now she has a fever. We've brought her to the Beika Hospital in Tokyo.

"Oh my poor Amu!" Hinamori-san cried. "I'll be there as soon as I can!" Hinamori-san hung up without letting Ikuto respond or saying goodbye.

A nurse soon came out from the emergency room.

"We've moved her to a room now, so you can go see her. Her temperature has gone down, but it's better if you don't add too much strain on her body. Right now she's asleep so there's nothing to worry about. The doctors are running a few more tests because it seems she may have a minor concussion, but you can go see her. She's in room 304 on floor 3." The nurse explained to us quickly.

"Thank you for all of your hard work," Tadase and I said together as we quickly walked to the elavator. We almost ran, but we figured we'd be scolded if we ran in a hospital. We jabbed the button several times to go to the third floor and finally the doors closed and the elavator started to move, too slow for Ikuto though.

Because there was no one in the halls, he ran to Amu's room and quickly an quietly opened the door. The room was empty aside from Amu and the select hospital furniture. Ikuto and Tadase kept their distance from Amu, afraid to put any more strain on her body.

"Ikuto-niisan..." Tadase said after a while of silence, "I'm sorry for everything. I know that no matter what I say or do will be able to make up for what I've done. I hope that with time, I can slowly earn your's and Amu-chan's trust again." He stood and bowed to the 21 year old man.

Ikuto sighed and ruffled Tadase's hair. "Kid, don't expect to be earning back my trust anytime soon."

"I understand," Tadase muttered as he sat down.

"But Hinamori-san told me what happened to you, so I might just forgive you in a few months, if you prove yourself."

"What did she tell you?" Tadase asked warilly.

"She told me what happened to your family and everything that drove you crazy." Ikuto said with a confused look.

Tadase laughed darkly, "Is that all she told you? Do you want to know the entire story, Ikuto?" Tadase's aura had turned into a complete gloom and doom. Ikuto leaned forward with interest and nodded.

"Well, when I returned to New York, I had discovered something ver horrible. My family had been very concerned for be because I had left on such short notice. My grandma, with her weak heart, could not bear it, and she died an hour before I came home. This much is probably what you know from Hinamori-san. My mom and dad did not blame me, but they were very upset at the same time. I of course, felt guilty that I had caused my grandmother's death. Kiseki was trying to tell me to cheer up, that though it was proper to mourn for a subjects death, that I could not be blamed for aiding other subjects. Besides, my grandmother had already been old of age.

"Eventually I was able to lift my spirits, and I was happy to know that my grandmother was able to live a long nd happy life. That she was able to see you again before you left, and since my _family _did know I was going to America for you and Amu-chan, my grandmother probably died hapy that we were able to go back to the way we were back then. I looked forward to Amu-chan's return, because I knew she would be able to bring my spirits up, but then, it was announced that the plane crashed."

"When in reality," Ran spoke up, "There was a plane a jacking, caused by the same man with the same weapons. They killed nearly everyone and then they crashed the plane. Those who survived died later on due to trauma or suicide. The only true survivor was Amu-chan, but she lost her memory. The truth of that incident was hidden from the public because of so many deaths. An importan person probably died because they would not release the names of people on the plane, only the survivors."

Tadase continued, "When Amu-chan was found I was very releaved. But then, I discovered that she had fallen into a coma. I became very depressed again, and everyone tried to bring my spirits back up. My grandmother had died because of me and now Amu-chan the girl I loved was in a coma. I felt anger well inside of me too. Anger that she had to go to New York in the first place. I figured, if she hadn't gone to New York, then I would have never gone, and my grandmother would have never died.

"Another thing that bothered me was that nobody ever blamed me, when it was obviously my fault. Nobody blamed anyone, and just said her time was nearing anyways. I felt so angry that I had even bothered to go to New York. For a while I was angry with Amu-chan, but I hid it from everybody. Kiseki was very unhappy with by then. But then...Amu-chan woke up. That's when I snapped."

_Flashback_

_Tadase's cell phone rang and the caller ID read Fujisaki Nagihiko._

_"Hello?" Tadase said in his usual kind voice._

_"Tadase, Amu-chan is showing signs of waking up! Her mom and dad are busy right now, and I have dance practice. Can you go check on her?" Nagihiko had the hospital call him for regular updates ever since Amu had been released into the hospital for about a week. Tadase's face lit up with excitement. His anger for Amu had been forgotten for the time being._

_He rushed to hospital, Kiseki floating by him._

_"It's about time you acted like a king," Kiseki said greatly. They hurried to Amu-s room and saw her laying in bed awake. She was speaking to a nurse and the nurse left soon after. She smiled at Tadase._

_"Tadase-kun!" she exclaimed happily. "Thank you so much for coming to see me."_

_Tadase blushed, "It's fine, Amu-chan. How are you feelings? What happened to Ikuto-niisan?" _

_Amu-s face became sadder. "Ikuto has decided to go with his father to play around the world. He'll be back in four years."_

_"Four?"_

_Amu nodded. "There's also something I need to tell you...I'm very sorry Tadase-kun. I've come to realize, it's not you that I love, it's Ikuto. That's why he will be returning in four years."_

_Tadase felt his heart drop. His blood froze and it felt like floor beneath him had vanished. Soon his blood began to circulate again with black feelings of hate and anger._

_"I see," Tadase said in a toneless voice._

_"I'm sorry, Tadase-kun," Amu said, "I hope we can still be--" She was cut off as she felt pressure around her throat. Tadase was choking her._

_"Do you know what _you_ have put _me_ thorugh?!" He shouted in a hushed tone as he strangled the girl, "Thanks to you and your stupid Ikuto, my grandmother is **dead**" he spat. _

_"Tadase!" Kiseki shouted. All of the charas tried to stop him. He just swatted them away and continued to strangle Amu. She soon lost consciousness and Kiseki went back into his egg._

_End of Flashback_

"When Amu-chan woke up, she lost her memory. Everyone assumed that it was from the accident, because I lied and said she was like that from the very beginning. The black side of me took over and I couldn't control my anger. But, somewhere, deep inside my heart, I knew that it was wrong, and that was why Kiseki never truly left."

"I was stuck in the back of his heart, always calling out to him."

"Then, when I saw Amu-chan in trouble, my pure side was able to overpower my dark side, I suppose--" Kiseki cut Tadase off again.

"And I was reborn!"

"Do you realize, how anime/manga cliche you worded that?" Ikuto said dully, "'Oh I was overcome by the darkness in my heart and then I found myself'" Ikuto mocked.

"You're...not going to punch me?" Tadase asked warilly.

"Oh, believe me, I am, but I'm not going to do it in a hospital," Ikuto said nonchalantly.

"I'm truly sorry!" Tadase bowed again.

"Say that to Amu when she wakes up," Ikuto said. Suddenly the door burst open and a doctor with several nurses came in. They were rushing in a large machine and soon were stabbing all sorts of needles into her skin.

"What's going on?" Ikuto demanded, standing up. Yoru swirled around him to see what was going on.

A nurse came over to them a bowed deeply. "We're so very sorry. We're not sure how we missed it, but this girl has fallen into a coma. Because it seems it's not her first one, we're not sure how long this coma may last. She may be in a coma for the rest of her life."

**SukiYo1910: I said I would be able to continue this story, and I did ^^**

**Ikuto: You...are...HORRIBLE!**

**SukiYo1910: I know. I make everyone wait for chapters, and thenI always have to leave it at those kind of scenes. It's my favorite part of writing these chapters.**

**Ikuto: Jeez, are you just making it so that I will NEVER get to be with Amu?**

**SukiYo1910: How many times have I told you this story is AMUTO.**

**Miki: I'm gonna laugh when you make it a tragic and happy ending.**

**SukiYo1910: Don't RUIN it! Haha just kidding! And no worries, I won't have any cliche plot like Ikuto kissing her awake like sleeping beauty, or his tears of sorrow awaken her.**

**Ikuto: Sure you're not....**

**SukiYo1910: Anywho! Please Review! Tomorrow is...wait tomorrow is Monday...no school...everyone enjoy Martin Luther King Jr. Day! And tomorrow probably no update because I have plans. Don't complain anyone, or I'll just take my own sweet time. Oh, and since I have some auditions coming up and club activities to do, I think I'll take a LOT of my time. That is IF somebody tries to tell me what to do. **

**Miki: Definitely does not take crap from anybody.**

**SukiYo1910: You're damned right. Now Please review! I'm going to go watch the next episode of Shugo Chara Party!**


	9. Chapter 9: Departing of Two

**SukiYo1910: OMG Rikka got a Shugo Tama! I hated her at first, but now she's not so bad. And have you guys heard Tsukiyo no Marionetto? If not, GO LISTEN TO IT! _BEST_ SONG _EVER_! **

**Yoru: What is it?**

**SukiYo1910: It's sung by Ikuto! You're his Shugo Chara shouldn't you have known? Seriously, Ikuto should sing more. Nakamura Yuuichi-san has a WONDERFUL voice! **

**Yoru: Naka--who? I thought we were talking about Ikuto nya!**

**SukiYo1910: We are! Technically! Ahh~ The only rock I like is sung by Nakamura Yuuichi-san! **

**Miki: Yeah, yeah, we get it, Ikuto's singing is really good, can we move ON?**

**SukiYo1910: Right~ I do not own any of the Shugo Chara series, and sadly none of the soundtracks :(**

Normal POV

Ikuto and Tadase stood in utter shock, several minutes after the doctors had left. After hearing the news neither could move. Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia were sobbing incontrollably.

"No, not our Amu-chan!" Ran cried, "Not again!"

"It's OK," Miki sniffled, "We're still here right? That means that Amu-chan is still believing in us, which means some part of her is still awake, somewhere in her heart."

"Yeah, that's the way to think Miki," Dia wiped her tears.

"Let's just hope for the best," Suu agreed quietly.

Finally, life began to flow through Ikuto and Tadase again. They sighed as they fell into their chairs, their shoulders slumping and their spirits defiled with negative thoughts. Tadase could only feel responsible for Amu's current condition. He felt that if he had never done such horrible things, or had even dragged her on the plane in the first place in the first place, she would not be in the current situation.

However, Ikuto had already beaten him to the self blame. He was thinking that if he had never even gotten involved with Amu then she would have never been in any trouble. She would not have came to New York for him, she would not have fallen in love, and she would not have had to have set off Tadase, putting her in this condition. Though it was mainly Tadase's fault for her condition, Ikuto could find no more anger for Tadase, which actually relieved him, because he knew Tadase could not be blamed entirely, for he felt he had started the entire chain of events.

_I truly am a Black Cat of Misfortune_ Ikuto thought to himself, as he gazed over to Amu's resting face.

"Amu-chan? Ikuto-kun?" Hinamori-san's voice called through the isolated hospital corridors. The door opened and Hinamori-san walked in, with company.

"Where's my Amu-chan? Why are these boys here?! Mama, who are they?!" cried Hinamori Tsugumu.

"Onee-san! Amu-neesan!" Ami cried as she spotted her older sister. Ami was nine now and had learned to speak properly. She ran over to her sister who she had not seen since the accident four years back.

After Hinamori-san finished talking to Tsugumu-san and explaining Ikuto and Tadase's identity, they went over to Amu-s bedside.

"We have bad news," Ikuto whispered as the family leaned over their daughter and sister's bed. Though he said it in a quite voice, it seemed to echoe through the room because everybody whipped around to listen.

"What? What's wrong with my Nee-san?" Ami demanded, her pink curls bouncing. She looked like a younger version of Amu, only shorter, more innocent, and she had long, honey-nut colored hair. However, despite her young age, her eyes were firm and she was determined. After all, this was her sister who she hadn't seen in four years.

"We're very sorry to tell you this, but..." Tadase said in a sad voice.

"Amu has fallen into another coma," Ikuto finished. Silence cut through the room like a sharp and deadly blade slicing flesh off a new born baby. Tension filled the room for who knows how long and the room was like a big bowl of batter, emotions kept being added, stirring into the thick, rich, tension. And then, like a child tipped the bowl over as they ran past their mother, the emotions became too much.

"_You can't be serious_," Ami whispered as tears slid down her cheeks, sparkling like diamonds in the sunlight coming from the window. "I finally have the courage to see Amu-neesan after four years, and she's in a _coma_?! What the _hell_ were you doing, I thought you were supposed to protect Amu-neesan!" Ami shrieked.

"I'm sorry," Ikuto bowed his head in shame. He felt a hand gently pat his head. HE looked up and saw Hinamori-san smiling grimly at him. It was obvious she was trying to keep her spirits up.

"It's alright, Ikuto-kun, we understand. You couldn't do anything..."

"No, it's _not_ alright!" Ami screamed, suddenly thrusting a finger at Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia. "And _you four_! You're her Shugo Chara, _why didn't you protect her?!_"

Ikuto was surprised momentarily by the fact that Ami knew about Shugo Chara. Though it had been true she had known of their existence when she was little, but he imagined she would have stopped seeing them and as time progressed assumed that they were just a figment of her imagination. How much did she actually _know_?

Ami cried out in frustration and ran to Tsugumu-san. She hugged him around his waist and he held her close, letting her cry as he tried to hide his own tears. He wanted to be a strong fatherly figure, but his daughter was laying in a bed in a second coma, how could he possibly be strong? He didn't6 even have the energy to wonder who Ami was talking to, or that she had cursed.

"Ami-chan..." Ran moved to hug the little girl.

"No!" Ami screamed, "Stay away from me!" She pushed her father away and Ran away and collapsed to her knees beside Amu's bed. She folded her arms on the bed and cried all over the sheets. "I promise, Nee-san, I promise I won't ever leave your side again! Just please! Wake up!" She cried and cried. Nothing anybody would say would influence her.

"Ikuto-kun, Tadase," Hinamori-san said quietly, "Could I have a word with you outside?" She threw a glance to the Shugo CHara, signalling them tocome out as well.

They filed out of the room and closed the door on the sleeping Amu, crying Ami, and supporting Tsugumu-san.

"Please, could you tell me the details of what happened?" Hinamori-san asked.

"Well, durng the plane jacking, Amu regained her memories through what one of the plane jackers said. Then, apparently one of the plane jackers from four years ago--that was what actually happened but I don't know the full details," Ikuto explained, "But anyways, one of the plane jackers from four years ago appeared and then tried to shoot Amu."

"Then, I by then I had finally come around to being my normal self," Tadase cut in, "and I deflected the bullet. Amu-chan transformed and then we began to fight."

"We were doing really good, but then the man threatened to blow the entire plane up with C4," Ran continued.

"And so Amu-chan dared him to, and he did," Suu took over, "And then she and I transformed and we used Remake Honey Special to fix the plane."

"After that, everybody fell asleep, and the plane was still going to crash," Miki added.

"So Amu-chan and I transformed and we jumped out the plane, and then used Starlight Navigation to bring it to the airport," Dia finished.

"And then you know the rest from there on," Ikuto sighed, taking over again.

Hinamori-san sighed sadly, "I see. Well then there truly is no person to blame." She looked strictly at Tadase, causing him to flinch. "You, however. You, young man, will be in a great deal of trouble when Amu-chan wakes up."

Tadase nodded humbly, "I wouldn't want anything else."

"I guess now all there is to do is to wait for Amu-chan to wake up," Hinamori-san sighed. She soon left to go talk to the people at the front office.

"This is the worst nya," Yoru grumbled as he sat on Ikuto's shoulder. "I was hoping after we saved Amu we could all have a big happy reunion! I mean Ikuto returns to Tokyo, Tadase back to normal, and even I'm back nya!"

"That reminds me," Ikuto muttered carelessly, "How long do you get to stay?"

"I'm not sure nya," Yoru licked his paw. And then suddenly, his paw became transparent. "Nya!"

Everyone looked at Yoru in shock. His little body was slowly becoming transparent. As mre and more of his body became less visible, more and more of his egg formed around him. Yoru looked to Ikuto sadly, with his few last moments.

"I guess my time is up nya..." Yoru said sadly. He smiled faintly. "Say hi to Amu when she wakes up nya." And with that said, all that was left was Yoru's egg.

"Yoru..." Miki said sadly. Ikuto took the egg and held it close to his heart, and it slowly absorbed back into his body.

"Thank you Yoru," Ikuto said quietly.

It was silent for a while. Nobody was in the hall except for Ikuto, Tadase, Kiseki, Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia, and all of them were either thinking about Amu, Yoru, or both. The silence was awkward, but it would have been better than what came next.

"What the..." Ran gasped.

Everyone turned their heads to Amu's Shugo Chara and gasped. If you were thinking something along the lines of Ran having two heads, or Amu suddenly being magically awoken, then you are wrong. If you guessed that Ran is going back into her egg, you are also wrong, but you are close.

"D-Dia!" Miki shrieked as the yellow chara was surrounded by particles of her egg. Her head swerved around trying to escape from it, but when she found no way out, she looked up sadly at everyone.

"I guess my time to leave is here," She whispered as she was eclosed in her egg. The egg dropped to the ground and bounced and rolled.

Ikuto leaned over and picked up the yellow egg. It was cold.

"I think..." Miki said, "I think that we're disappearing because Amu's heart can't stay awake..."

The only words Ikuto heard was _"...Amu's heart can't stay awake..." _

**SukiYo1910: Not the best or the longest chapter, but its still a chapter. Of course, there was also another plan for this chapter, several actually. Have Ikuto disappear, Have Ikuto trapped in an egg, Have Ikuto turned into a cat...**

**Ikuto: Why are they all about me?**

**SukiYo1910: No they're not conceited, I wasn't done. Maybe have Tadase disappear, that wouldn't be too bad, but it has nothing behind it...And also the possibility for everything to disappear except Ikuto, Tadase, and the charas. However the ending is very clear.**

**Yoru: I can't believe I disappeared again **

**SukiYo1910: Well then I'll let everyone in on a spoiler. You come into the story again at least one more time. **

**Yoru: Yay nya! Please review!!!**

**SukiYo1910: And then go listen to Ikuto/Nakamura Yuuichi sing. Oh! And Rima too!**


	10. Chapter 10: A Lame Pun

**SukiYo1910: Seriously, you have no idea how sorry I am! But I have realy bad news before we start the chapter!**

**Yoru: Oh boy nya.**

**SukiYo1910: OK, well clearly updates are going to be less frequent due to school. School work is become a bother right now, and then since I'm in a CJSF (a community school group) I have a lot going on with that too. I'm in charge of teaching 7 people how to do a Chinese New Year Dragon Dance, making the dragon, and finding the music to go with it. And since it was my theme (yes I'm very proud) it is an international talent show to go with learning and fun. That means I can do all sorts of anime like things. Aside from the Chinese Dragon Dance, I'm doing two other acts: Singing Yume no Tsubomi and Minna no Tamago Dance Shot. I might be selling and collecting tickets in a kimono and I'm trying to do as much as I can in the talent show. But that means aside from making a huge Chinese Dragon I have to make Amulet Spade's costume, and since the economy is bad it's REALLY hard. **

**Yoru: And...**

**SukiYo1910: Dammit... OK, yeah, there's still something else preoccupying my mind aside from school and the talent show. I'm making my owns tiny Shugo Chara series on YouTube. And I'm in the process of making an AMV and I'm the editor of a fan made Shugo Chara magazine called "Seiyo Weekly" so I'm balancing a lot of stuff these days...**

**Yoru: OK, now start the story! No time for disclaimer!!**

Normal POV

Ikuto and Tadase were silent as they returned to the room. Hinamori-san noticed the strange aura surrounding the two boys.

"What's wrong?" She asked quietly, not trying to get her husband or daughter's attention. When she got no response she examined the two boys and their surroundings. Ikuto was sickly pale, his normally shiny and lustrous blue hair was dull and nappy. His eyes held no life in them. He was like a hollow shell of a once human. What he was now had no words to describe. IOf you tried to describe his current state then it wouldn't be able to describe halfway. William Shakespeare could try to put Ikuto's emotions into words, but even he would be able to succeed in portraying them.

Tadase was describable. He looked as though a life sucking vaccume cleaner had been shoved down his throat and had sucked out all of his insides, and the only thing remaining in him was guilt. His eyes displayed nothing but guilt and if guilt had a color then his hair might as well have changed into that color.

Miki, Ran, and Suu were all crying, hugging each other as they sobbed uncontrllably. But, wait, where was Yoru and Dia?

"Where are Yoru and Dia?" Hinamori-san asked.

Ikuto and Tadase's appearance worsened at the mention of their name.

"Dia says that...Amu's heart is getting weaker," Ikuto said in barely a whisper, "She said that right before she disappeared."

Hinamori-san's heart did not drop to her stomach. No, it went down much further than that. Not even her bladder, she might as well have taken a dump and seen her heart in the toilet. Actually, not even, it couldn't even be in the toilet, her heart went straight to the depths of hell and burned into a black rock that shattered and the black dust danced in the cold wind of fiery hell.

Suddenly, she couldn't stop shaking. Tears started to roll down her cheeks. She pushed Ikuto and Tadase away and ran out the door, crying. Ami looked back to them, crying.

"What's going on?" She asked crying. "Where's the yellow one?"

"Gone," Tadase said sadly, "She's disappeared."

"Why?"

"Amu-chan's heart is getting weaker." Tadase didn't even hesitate to answer the little girl's questions. He grimaced the entire way to the chair he sat in previously and then threw himself over it in a slump.

"You're lying!" Ami shouted, standing up. "Amu-neesan would _never_ give up!"

"It's not her choice," Ikuto said quietly.

"It is! If she believes enough, then she can pull through! I know she can! I don't care if you idiots don't believe in Amu-neesan, but _I _do! I thought you two were supposed to be her friends! I thought friends were supposed to love you! Well if you don't think she can pull through then you don't believe in her! You don't love her!" Ami couldn't stop herself from screaming at the top of her lungs.

Ikuto's eyes widened. Though Ami was just a little girl, she wasn't that much younger than Amu had been when he met her. She really was like her sister, because Ikuto could feel her words spreading warmth through his dead body. His sad and shocked face slowly softened and warmed up. He let a small, sad smile spread across his lips as her walked over to the little girl. She glared up at him warily as he crouched down in front of her. He pulled her into his arms and let her cry on his shoulder.

"You're right. Amu will definitely pull through this. I know Amu will _never_ give up. She's too stubborn." Ikuto accomplished his mission. He made her laugh a little. Eventually Ami's crying subsided. She pushed herself away from Ikuto and walked back over to Amu. She grabbed her sister's hand.

"Amu-neesan...Please, wake up...I want you to see how much I've grown." she whispered. "If you never wake up, how will you ever meet *Ame-chan?"

"Ame-chan?" Ran questioned. Rain? Why was she saying Rain-chan?

"Ame?" Ikuto questioned. Ami looked at him and nodded. She walked over to him and whispered someting. Tsugumu-san was suspicious, but turned his attention back to his unconscious daughter. Ikuto seemed like a nice enough man to him. He was able to get Ami to stop crying afterall.

"When Amu-neesan first lost her memory, I was devastated that I kept crying and crying. The mean kids at school made fun of me because I was always crying. I began to wish for rain all the time so nobody would be able to tell if I was crying. Then..." She looked at Ran, Miki, and Suu, "My egg was born."

"What?" Ran, Miki, and Suu gasped, "Then that feeling we've been having..." Ami nodded.

The hair by her shoulder started to shift and then a small figure came out. She had long blue hair and glass like blue eyes. Her skin was pale and she had raindrop markings on her cheeks. She wore a blue dress and a white scarf that looked fluffy like a cloud. She had a little raindrop clipped in her hair.

"I'm Ame-chan," she said quietly, "Nice to meet you."

"So that's why she can still see us," Ran said in awe. "I'm Ran."

"I'm Miki."

"I'm S--I'm...disappearing..." Suu gasped. Everyone looked at Suu. Her fet had vanished and her torso was becoming transparent. "Amu-chan's heart...I don't think she has very long desu..."

"Suu!" Ran and Miki screamed. They tried to grab Suu, but right as they flew to where she floated, she had vanished.

"Suu..." Ran cried.

"Why Suu, too?!" Miki sobbed.

"First Dia...then Suu..." Ran whispered suddenly. She looked at Miki, about to break down, "Miki..you're next."

Miki and Ran started to cry. Ami began to cry as well. All three of them cried together.

"Why is this happening," Ikuto whispered. He slid down a wall and let the back of his head slam onto the wall. Tears began to prick at his eyes. "Is the universe so against Amu and I? What did we do to deserve this?"

"Ikuto-niisan," Tadase whispered, "I'm so sorry. Everything is my fault."

"What the hell is this?!" a furious voice echoed off the walls. Everyone turned to look towards the source of the voice. "I thought you were supposed to be men, so why the hell are you all slumped?!"

"W-What?!" Ikuto gasped.

"To think, I rushed all the way here, just to see you sitting flat on your ass! Get the hell up! Do you think this is what Amu wants to see when she wakes up?" The girls' blonde pigtails flowed behind her as she strode into the room.

"Utau?" Ikuto choked out, "Wh-What are you doing here?!"

**(SukiYo1910: Almost stopped there but I'm not suicidal xP)**

"What do you think I'm here for? Amu _is_ my best friend!" Utau scoffed.

"I thought you wouldn't be in Tokyo until 3 days?"

"I think Amu is more important to me," Utau glared at Ikuto. "Do you really think that when Amu wakes up she's going t want to see you sitting flat on your ass, waiting for her to die?! No! Now get the hell up!"

Ikuto stood up, anger flaring inside him. "Utau, you just don't get it do you? Two of her Shugo Charas just disappeared. Her heart is getting _weak_."

"Then make it _strong_ stupid," she said as if it were as easy as 1 + 1. Even if Utau loved Ikuto, she couldn't let him be so pessimistic. Even if it meant kicking him while he was down, she would do anything if it were to help him or Amu.

"And how do you expect to do that?" Ikuto said sarcastically, "Am I supposed to pull a prince charming and kiss her awake?"

"Of course not!" Utau scoffed, placing her hands on her hips. "Hello, stupid, what have you been doing these four past years?" She raised her hand and gave a thumbs up towards the white violin case against the wall.

"You want me to play the violin?" Ikuto asked, surprised. Utau just gave him a look that made it obvious what she wanted. Ikuto shrugged and walked over to his violin case. He took it out and positioned himself to get ready to play.

"What song?" He asked.

"What song do you think will wake Amu up?" Utau asked.

Ikuto thought about it. Something that would make Amu wake up? Something that would tell her everyone is waiting for her. A song to tell her that her friends are here for her. A song that will definitely touch her heart. Ikuto half laughed and he raised the bow.

Utau was surprised by the song Ikuto began to play. Ikuto just winked at her. Utau was able to hide her blush as she took in a breathe.

_Yume no Tsubomi hiragu_

_mabushii o sora wo aogi_

_Yume Ipaii hirogaru _

_yasashii kaori_

Ran and Miki listened as Utau sung to Ikuto's violin. Ami listened as well. Everyone in that room but Tsugumu-san remembered the song as they recalled to a memory four years ago. When Utau and Ikutohad still been with Easter, the night that the Black Diamonds ended.

_Kikoeru wa Koi no Rizumu_

_Kisetsu koe _

_Ai ni kitene_

Miki gasped as she felt a tingling feeling run down her spine and all the way to her toes. She looked down, and as she had feared, she was disappearing.

"Miki, no!" Ran screamed.

_Daisuki dayo sasaya itara_

_Sekai ichu ni _

_Kikoe chau kana_

"Sorry, Ran," Miki whispered, "But I have to go."

The two Shugo Chara hugged as Miki's feet vanished.

_Hazukashikute Utsu mu iteta_

_Watashi no te wo toori_

_Hashiri dasu_

The song finished, with two shugo sharas crying as Miki disappeared. But then, like before, a tingly feeling washed through Miki. Warmth began to spread through her as her body became solid once again.

"Eh?"

Two eggs popped out of thin air and cracked open.

"Suu is here, desu!" Suu cheered happily as she flew out.

"Hi everyone!" Dia grinned at everyone. To say that everyone who could see them were shocked would be an understatement.

"What's going on?" Tadase gasped.

"It's...not proper...to gape like that...Tadase..." Kiseki said as he gaped at the Dia and Suu.

"Suu! Dia!" Ami gasped.

When everyone had registered what had happened they all simutaneously looked to Amu. They saw Tsugumu-san crying as he hagged the girl in bed.

"D-Dad! You're going to put me back into a coma if you don't let go!" Amu complained.

"Amu! My Amu! You've awakened!" Tsugumu-san cried.

The door flew open, and Hinamori-san walked into the room, yelling at some doctor. "You idiot, how could you have gotten my daughter's X-rays mixed up with someone elses?! Do you know what that stupid coma medicine can do to a person if they don't need it?! It makes the heart falter stupid! Stupid doctor! You'll be hearing from my lawyer! You better sure as hell pray that my daughter and the other patient is _alive_!" She screamed.

"What is going _on_?" Ikuto said. His face was a pure what the flipping flying monkeys moment.

"Amu only collapsed from a fever," Hinamori-san said, relieved, "This _stupid doctor_" she threw a glare at the man unplugging all og the machines, "went and got Amu-chan's X-rays mixed up. She didn't fall into a coma. Her Shugo Chara only disappeared because she was given that coma medicine when she didn't need, so if I hadn't noticed then she would have _really_ died."

"No way..." Tadase and Ikuto said in unison.

Hinamori-san nodded, "Yeah, the patient in a coma isn't Hi_na_mori Amu, it's Hi_ma_mori Amu."

"No _way!_" Tadase and Ikuto shouted together again.

"Nikaidou-sensei's going to get a crack out of that!" Ran laughed happily.

"Okay, well you're daughter should be fine after eating and a little rest, so you just need to check her out," The doctor said the Hinamori-san. She glared at him. "A-a-a-and it-it's f-f-free of ch-ch-charg-g-ge!" He stuttered as he ran out of the room. Hinamori-san smirked.

"Seriously...I skipped my concerts for this?" Utau said, clearly annoyed. She checked her watch. "I still have an hour before the concert in Kyoto starts. It's about two hours from here by Shinkansen. The plane would be an hour and a half. Eru, we're flying," Utau said in one breathe before striding out as if nothing had even happened.

"So then the only one hwo really disappeared was Yoru," Tadase said, annoyed as well.

"Yeap," Ikuto said in an equally annoyed tone. Even though they were happy Amu wasn't in a coma, they had worried and fretted and had been yelled at by a 4 foot 7, nine year old girl because some idiot switched the X-rays over a horrible pun Nikaidou had made.

**SukiYo1910: I told you it wasn't going to be some cliche thing. xP Well, unfortunately no cliffe**

**Yoru: Good nya**

**Miki: Well now that everything is resolved, what's going to happen?**

**SukiYo1910: You''l see ;]**

**Miki: No we won't because you're going to take too long to update!**

**SukiYo1910:...NO....**


	11. Chapter 11: Odd Love Rival

**SukiYo1910: I. am. SO SORRY! Please Please Please understand! The semester may have just started but I have an 8 page application to make, IB Testing is in like a week, and I'm SUPER stressed because I got a D on the first math test of the semester and I'M ASIAN I'M NOT ALOUD TO GET D's!!! Plus, with all my new hobbies, its so hard to remember what I need to write for the chapter! In all honesty I just want to wrap up this whole story already! **

**Yoru: You're wasting time nya**

**SukiYo1910: URASAI URASAI URASAI!**

Normal POV

After Amu was checked out the hospital free of charge and everyone took a turn at chewing out the idiotic doctor and hospital director, Hinamori-san cheerfully took everyone out for lunch.

"Ami...nothing's going to happen, you can let go of me..." Amu said as her little sister clung to her at the restaurant.

"No! I'll never let go of Amu-neesan again!" Ami whined. It was almost as if she were a five year old again.

"But Ami, if you don't let me out of your death grip then I'll be sent right back into a coma," Amu was cut off.

"_Knock on wood!"_ Everyone screamed at her. Her face showed a clear expression of "What the heck". Ignoring the odd stares from everyone else in the diner, everyone ordered something off the menu.

Amu stared at Ikuto with a straight face after he ordered. Ikuto quickly noticed this.

"What?" he asked.

"I should have guessed you would order fish."

Tadase and Ikuto chuckled and Amu's Shugo Chara began laughing their little Shugo butts off. Ami, who never actually knew that Yoru was Ikuto's chara, was confused. Hinamori-san just smiled, and Tsugumu-san was left dumbfounded.

Soon, a waitress brought the food over to their table. She was about Amu's age and had violet hair a little past her shoulders. Her eyes were a bright emerald green and her skin was pale and smooth. She smiled widely at everyone at the table as she gave everyone their food.

"Would you like anything else?" she asked smiling. Her radiance sparkled all around her.

"Yeah," Tadase said, standing up. His usual boyish tone turned into a man's seductive tone, almost as faint worthy as Ikuto's, "Your number," he said smoothly, giving a charming smile. His own radiance began to sparkle around him like hoe it did when he was younger. He had finally learned to master his charming abilities.

The girl's radiance vanished instantly, and her face went from happy, perky, smily, to frown, glare, and boredom, almost a little like Rima. "In your dreams pretty boy," she said in an irritated voice, "Like I would ever date somebody like you."

"B-But you don't even know me!" Tadase gaped.

"That's not what I meant," she walked around the table and stood behind Amu. Suddenly her hand was on Amu's shoulder, "I meant that I'm a lesbian."

Silence shot through the table. Everyone stared in shock at the beautiful, puple haired girl...touching a shock stiff Amu who wnted nothing more than to fall back into a coma.

'_Why me?' _Amu cried in her head.

"So," The purple haired cupped Amu's cheek and raised her head to look into her eyes, "What are you doing this Saturday?"

If eyeballs were made out of glass then Ikuto's would have broken and Amu's would have shatted into a billion fragments. "I-I-I'm s-s-st-straight," Amu choked out in horror, looking up at the girl.

"Oh, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends..." the girl smiled. It was obvious she didn't want to be just Amu's friend. She released Amu and pulled an empty seat to the table. She sat down and smiled at everyone. "Hi everyone, it's nice to meet you, I'm Hitomi Miriko."

Everyone greeted the girl awkwardly. How could you not, after seeing her touch Amu in ways that only guys, specifically Ikuto, should?

Amu quickly turned to Ikuto, hr eyes pleading for help. Ikuto silently agreed.

Ikuto cleared his throat, "Well Hitomi-san--"

She cut him off, "Please, call me Miri-chan." She smiled widely.

"...Miri...chan...you seem like a busy girl, so perhaps you should return to work so you are not fired," Ikuto continued, quite annoyed.

Miri-chan inspected Ikuto for a minute and then inspected a fidgetty Amu. She turned back to Ikuto and said, "Are you guys dating?" You could practically smell the venom in her breath.

"N-n-no--" Ikuto cut Amu off.

"Yes." He said frankly. Miri-chan's eyes narrowed.

"I see." Amu shrieked as Miri-chan wrapped her arms around Amu's neck and pressed her face against Amu's. Still glaring at Ikuto, Miri-chan said, "Well I hope you enjoyed your relationship while it lasted, because I would never let someone like you date my new best friend."

"EH?!" Ami, Amu, and Amu's Shugo Chara shrieked.

"Your best friend?" The door to the diner blasted open, revealing a deadly Utau, "Correction, she is _my_ best friend."

"N-no way!" Miri-chan gasped, standing up. Her eyes lit up and her radiance sparkled. She leapted at Utau and hugged her. Utau began to twitch in the strange girl's embrace. "Hoshina Utau! No way! I've always loved you ever since you debuted! Will you marry me?" Miri-chan's eyes sparkled.

Utau's eyes however were dark, black pits filled with annoyance, anger, and disgust. "Could you get your hands off me?"

"Oh I'm sorry!" Miri-chan bowed.

Amu was very confused and scared. For one thing, Utau's expression was just plain scary. Another is that Miri-chan's actions towards her may have scarred her for life. _'I swear today must be the strangest day of my life...wait. Why is Utau here?!' _

Utau eventually gave up trying to get rid of the annoying and lesbian pest and just walked out of the diner, sadly for her, with Miri-chan following. The entire diner continued eating as if nothing had ever happened. When everyone at Amu's table finished eating, they were lucky enough to get the meal free due to the waitress sexually harrassing Amu.

"Well, we're going to go check into the hotel," Hinamori-san said as she held her husband's hand lovingly. "We'll get three rooms, one for us, one for Ikuto-kun and Tadase-kun, and the last one for Ami-chan and Amu-chan." Hinamori-san and Tsugumu heded towards the hotel. They ended up taking Ami back because she was tired, and Tadase went with them because he didn't want her to stay in a room alone. This was pleasing Ikuto very much.

"So, what now," Amu asked casually as she put her hands behind her head.

"I don't really feel like going to the hotel, so let's explore Tokyo a bit," Ikuto smiled softly. He took one of her hands from behind her head and held it in his own. Amu blushed lightly and turned away so Ikuto couldn't see.

_'I'm...alone with Ikuto...' _Amu thought, '_After all this time, will we be able to be together?' _

Ikuto stared at Amu as her thoughts went off into her own little dream land. He smirked, deciding to have a little fun with her. He leaned down so his face was level with her and slowly dragged his warm tongue up her cheek. Amu's eyes widened and she instantly flushed red. Her entire body began to shake and soon her legs gave out. Of course, Ikuto had predicted this and didn't waste a second to lift her off her feet and into his arms. He smirked at her.

"Y-y-y-y-ou..." Amu stuttered, "YOU IDIOT!" she started hitting Ikuto on the head. "IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT!" Amu screamed as she hit Ikuto n the head, ignoring his occasional monotoned "ouch" and "ow".

Finally, Ikuto had enough of the constant pounding and grabbed Amu's wrists. He pinned them against the wall of a nearby building and forced Amu against the wall with the closeness of his body. He leaned down so his face was level with hers.

"You know, we never thought of the penalty if you lost the bet," Ikuto smirked.

Amu's eyes widened in embarrasment and her face glowed red in the evening sky. The streets were empty aside from an occasional car passing by. It must have been some sort of holiday, because the only people left on the streets were Amu and Ikuto.

"What should your punishment be?" Ikuto asked in a low voice as his face inched closer to hers.

"W-what are you going to do to me?" Amu whispered. She could seem to tear her eyes away from the clack cat's eyes.

"Shh..." Ikuto whispered, his breath blowing on Amu's face. His eyes began to close, as did Amu's.

OK, so you know it's all tense and romantic right? You're waiting for them to kiss, but when do I ever let them have their happiness that easily? Yep, you guessed it.

"AMU-CHAAAAAAAN!" a familiar voice cried. Ikuto was pushed away from Amu by a purple haired girl.

"M-Miri-chan?!" Amu gasped. "W-When did you learn my name?!"

"Oh I learned _so_ much about you from Utau-chan!" Miri-can laughed.

"A-a-and where is Utau?"

"She had a concert to go to, so I came to hang out with my new bestie!" Miri-chan giggled. "Come on, I know this great place you just _have_ to try out!" He linked arms with Amu and started to dance away, but not missing her chance to look back at Ikuto and smirk.

Ikuto was left behind by the two girls, absolutely stunned.

_"I think I may have found myself an odd love rival...' _Ikuto thought.

**Ikuto: You are so messed up. You take like forever to update, and its a short chapter that doesn't let me be happy.**

**SukiYo1910: Hahaha whoops.**

**Ikuto: Evil**

**SukiYo1910: How many times must I say it? ITS A-MU-TO!**

**Ikuto:....riiiiiight....**

**SukiYo1910: Sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Tricky Sister Ami

**SukiYo1910: I know what you're thinkin "SHE HAD THE WHOLE ENTIRE LONG WEEKEND N SHE DIDN'T UPDATE?!" Well, here's the thing...when I was about to update, I was mugged by a grizzly bear on a motorcycle.**

**Yoru: That's a lie nya.**

**Miki: It was Chinese New Year, AKA big annoying clean up. Its worse than Spring Cleaning.**

**SukiYo1910:...yeah that. And I've been working on my Shugo Chara series and such. No auditions though I have my own fandubs up. But today I was able to cut out some time to work on my story because I am rewarding myself for getting a perfect score on my Math Test, successfully bringing my grade up back to an A ^^**

**Yoru: Nerd.**

Normal POV

Four hundred and seventy nine. That was the amount of times that Miri-chan had interfered with Ikuto and Amu's moments. Ikuto, naturally was grumpy, because even though they both love each other, Ikuto and Amu have yet to kiss. Another thing that annoyed him was the number 162. That was the number of times that Miri-chan the lesbian had made a move on _his_ Amu. Ikuto was definitely not a happy camper. It was times like these when he wished he could Chara Nari and threaten to slash someone's head off.

Ikuto was laying in his bed with his hands folded behind his head. He had one knee bent up towards the darkened ceiling. Tadase had already fallen asleep in the bed beside his, as well as his Shugo Chara, Kiseki. Ikuto was the only person awake in the room, lost in his own frustrated thoughts.

Ikuto, Tadase, and the Hinamori family had been in Tokyo for a total of 4 days, and in those 4 days, Miri-chan had managed to put Ikuto's face in a nearly permanent scowl.

_Flashback_

_"So, Miri-chan...how did you get Utau to tell you things about me...?" Amu-chan asked as the girl latched onto Amu's arm. Ikuto qalked behind them. scowling the entire time._

_"I wouldn't shut up until she told me," Miri-chan said as if it were a good thing. Amu sweat dropped._

_"So...Amu..." Miri-chan said in a seductive tone. She ran her figer tips down Amu's opposite cheek. "Let's say we ditch that idiot back there..." An anger mark appeared on Ikuto's head. "And go have some fun..."_

_"OH WOULD YOU LOOK AT THE TIME," Ikuto said loud and obnoxiously, "AMU I THINK WE SHOULD BE GETTING BACK TO THE HOTEL."_

_A chord struck through Miri-chan. She turned and glared at Ikuto with a fire raging in her eyes. "You in a hotel with _my_ Amu-chan?! I think not! I'm coming with my best friend!"_

_End of Flashback_

Luckily, Miri-chan left when she discovered Amu would be staying with Ami. But she swore that if Ikuto ever tried to lay a hand on Amu then she'd chop his head off.

So you wonder, why does Ikuto not just sneak over to Amu's? Because Ami is clinging to her, and surely will once they return to Osaka. The universe really does have something against Amu and Ikuto don't they? No, it's just a 13 year old girl with a laptop who loves to torture Ikuto.

Ikuto grunted and rolled over on his side. He layed there another hour befre finally drifting off into sleep, where he was tormented by images of Miri-chan all over his Amu.

* * *

Amu awoke the next morning to sunshine on her face, somehow penatrating through the heavy curtain. It took her a moment to register that the normal tight pressure on her arm from Ami clinging to her was no longer there. Amu sat up and looked around. Ami was nowhere to be found.

"Looking for someone?" a voice startled Amu out of her confusion.

"Ah!" Amu gasped. She squinted to get a better look at the intruder. Her shoulders dropped when she registered who it was. "What are you doing in ehre Ikuto?"

Ikuto smirked a little. "Your parents took Ami with them to go buy the train tickets back to Osaka, and Tadase went with them."

Amu raised an eye brow. "So?"

Ikuto's smirk grew into a full smirk. "That means we're all alone _Amu_. In this big hotel suite, just you and I."

Ikuto was standing next to the suite door, so he easily turned the dead bolt and put on the safety lock.

"H-Hey! What are you--" Amu was cut off by her back hitting the soft bed. Ikuto had his hands on both sides of her head, holding him up. His hair fell down, tickling at the sides of his face.

"I-Ikuto?" Amu's whispered, blushing like mad.

Ikuto merely stared into here eyes and slowly brought his face closer to hers. Closer...and closer...

As if a lightning bolt shot her, Amu's body reacted hotly to the feel of Ikuto's lips on her own. She placed her hands on the back of his neck and pulled his face closer to hers. A wonderful, tngling sensation filled Amu as she was finally able to enjoy her real, first kiss with Iku--

"Amu-neesan!" Ami shouted. "Why are you making out with a pillow?!"

Amu's eyes shot open and she bolted out of bed. She looked down at her arms and saw that she was indeed holding a pillow. Amu sighed in defeat and let herself plop backwards back onto the bed. _Of course it was a dream..._Amu thought _Something like that would never happen. _

"Were you dreaming about Ikuto-niisan?" Ami asked bluntly.

Amu's eyes widened and her face glowed red. "W-W-What are you t-t-t-talking ab-b-bout A-a-ami?!"

Ami cocked her head to the side. "I don't know, it just seems like Amu-neesan like Ikuto-niisan." Ami smiled brightly. "I've decided! I'm going to spend all day with Miri-neechan so that Ikuto-niisan and Amu-neesan can have _all_ day together!"

"Ami, what are you saying--Ami, where are you going?!" Amu shouted. "We're leaving today, we have to pack Ami! Ami!"

Ami sprinted back into the room and at super high anime speed. She turned into a chibi and threw everything into her bags. She used some sort of new found chibi strength and threw the suitcase out and ran out the door saying, "I'm going to go get Ikuto-niisan!"

Amu sweat dropped and then realized what ami said. "Wait, what? Ami!" Before she could run after her speedy little sister, Ikuto was suddenly thrown into the room. He managed to catch himself on one leg. He turned around to shout a complaint when the door slammed shut. The safety lock shut and a piece of scotch tape snapped off the end without anyone's notice.

Ikuto walked over to the door, still not noticing the saftey lock and opened the door roughly. The doorknob slipped out of his hand when the door would not open and then a small hand poked through the door and tied a string around the doorknob and then it jumped higher, attatching another piece of tape to the saftey lock, on this time it was a stronger piece. The door slammed shut, and on the other side, Ami tied the string to something stable and then taped the rest of the tape to the other side of the door in order to keep the lock in place. Then she pulled out the "Do not Disturb" sign and stuck it on the door.

"Ami!" Amu shouted through the thick door. Her voice was barely heard even at top volume. It was ensured to give the guest privacy. "Ami, why won't the door open?! Why can't I get this stupid tape off?! Where did you learn this?!"

Ami grinned, even though no one could see. "I learned this from a nice boy I met two days ago! Pack your bags, Amu-neesan! When I come back, it'll be time to leave!" Ami skipped away with her bag.

"You're sister is pretty good," Ikuto said boredly.

"Don't praise her! You know that we're trapped here with no food for eight hours?!" Amu shouted back.

"There's food in the kitchen," Ikuto said and threw himself onto the bed, "I already checked."

"Well, no matter," Amu said, "There's still the balcony..." Amu sweat dropped. When she pushed back the heavy curtain she found Ami sitting on the railing, glaring. She held up a sign that read "If you open that door I will drop this Shugo Chara" She held Ran in her other hand.

"My sister is an evil mastermind," Amu cried as she pushed the heavy curtain back into place.

* * *

"This Ami doll is _really_ heavy," Miki complained. She, Suu, and Dia were trying to hold up a life sized Ami doll. "Ran, get back here and help us!"

"Sorry, not my shift," Ran replied in her normal peppy tone.

* * *

"Great," Amu sighed, "Now we're stuck here..." Amu trailed off. She was alone. In a hotel suite. With Ikuto. Like in her dream. Could it be...?

Amu's face turned completely red. Ikuto, of course noticed, because now that the entire curtain was closed, the living room was pretty dark, and Amu's face was lighting up the room.

"What are you thinking about, _Amu_?" Ikuto asked, smirking, "You couldn't be thinking up naughty things could you?" Ikuto got off the bed and walked over to her. He was wearing a long sleeved black shirt and pair of dark pants. It was an outfit very similar to what he wore the day that he had hid in Amu's room and Tadase had confessed his feelings to Amu.

Even though Amu was 16, her height had not changed. Ikuto leaned down so his face was almost the same level as hers. His lips featured his typical Ikuto smirk.

"O-Of course not!" Amu denied.

"Heh? Really?" Ikuto nearly purred. He dragged his two fingers across Amu's cheek burning cheek. He lifted her chin up with his fingers. "Because I was..."

Amu's eyes widened as Ikuto's lips touched hers.

**Miki: FINALLY!**

**Ikuto: YOU HAD TO LEAVE IT THERE! You really do love to torture me!**

**SukiYo1910: Yep! But now, since I still have a lot of time, I think I might start the next chapter!**

**Ikuto: Seriously? Why?**

**SukiYo1910: Do you want me to wait? Because I know I won't be able to update this weekend. I have a dentist appointment and I'll be celebrating my birthday.**

**Miki: Ooh it's your birthday?**

**SukiYo1910: Yeah, so I'm full this weekend.**

**Ikuto: GO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**SukiYo1910: But I want to say something first. The reson i'm so fired up to write more is because I have a new story I want to start, but I don't want ot start another story before I finish this one. The new story is a half AU. I haven't really worked out all the kinks, but basically Amu and Ikuto used to date and when Amu broke up with Ikuto she told everyone that he broke up with her to save his pride. How's it sound so far? Well anyways! Review while I go write the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13: Why I Love You

**SukiYo1910: WHOO next chapter!**

**Ikuto: WRITE!**

**SukiYo1910: Oi, where's Yoru?**

**Ikuto: WRITE DAMMIT WRITE! I won't let you work on your fandubs until you do!**

**SukiYo1910: ... god dam you.**

Normal POV

Amu gasped and reflexively pulled back from Ikuto's kiss. Her hand clapped over her mouth and her face turned a brighter red, if possible. However, it was not the reaction Ikuto was hoping for. His face fell.

"Sorry, that was out of line," Ikuto muttered and then went to lay back down ont he bed. He knew that he love Amu, but was she not ready for a relationshop with him?

"Ah, I-Ikuto! It's not that," Amu said, "I was just surprised."

Ikuto's spirit rose when he heard this. He flipped over to look at, a smirk playing on his features. "Really?" Amu was beginning to regret her words. He raised a hand and motioned for Amu to come over to him. She slowly did as he wanted. She sat down on the bed and was instantly pulled down onto the bed and into Ikuto's arms.

"W-What are you doing?!" She shouted.

"I got cold," Ikuto smirked. He hugged Amu closer to him and kissed her cheek. Her face could have passed for a neon sign.

"Y-y-you p-p-p-perv-v-vert!" She shrieked.

"Do you not want to spend time with me, Amu?" Ikuto asked in a soft tone. It was actually a complete character change from when he and Amu first met. Amu had really changed him.

"No, it's not that!" Amu was quick to reply, not wanting to hurt Ikuto's feelings. Then she remembered: Ikuto doesn't get hurt that easily.

"Really?" Ikuto smirked. Amu mentally groaned at her stupidity. "You know, you had no problems with us being this close back in New York," Ikuto whispered in her ear.

"W-well thats because--"

"And you know, you're chest hasn't really gotten that much bigger over four years--Ouch!" Ikuto rubbed his head as Amu glared down at him shaking her fist.

"Your perverted attitude hasn't changed all that much either!" Amu huffed. She sat up and got off the bed. She picked up a pillow and then smacked Ikuto on the head with it after he finished rubbing his head.

"Hey!" Ikuto shouted. His shock soon turned into confidence. He grabbed a pillow and then hit Amu in the face with it. Amu spat out feathers and then launched a fury of mad pillow swings at his head.

"Hey! Ough! Stop that!" Ikuto complained. Blinded by all the feathers, he shot him hand out to grab Amu's wrist. Instead, he missed entirely and grabbed thin air **(What were you thinking pervert?)**, resulting in Ikuto falling forward and landing on top of Amu. He caught himself before he crushed her body with his. He was on all fours, hovering over Amu, with his hand and knees on both sides of her body. It was a similar set up to when she had grabbed at Suu's egg in Seiyo's kitchen, only this time they were on a bed and rather than covered in flour, they were covered in feathers.

A light blush came across Amu's cheeks. She prompted herself onto her elbow and used her other arm to wrap around Ikuto's neck. She slowly brought her face up to his and kissed him. Ikuto lowered himself onto his elbows to reduce the strain for Amu, while still keeping the kiss in tact. Soon, their lips began to move in sync. Ikuto lowered his body completely and rolled over so Amu was on top of him. He sat up, and placed Amu in his lap without ever breaking the kiss. He held her head in place with his hand and Amu had her arms wrapped around Ikuto's neck. Finally, the two pulled away from each other, breathing heavily.

Amu's face was flushed red and even Ikuto's cheeks were stained a little pink.

"Amu," Ikuto whispered, "I love you."

Amu smiled brightly. "I love you too, Ikuto."

"You know, you should start calling me Ikuto-_koi_," Ikuto smirked.

"Way to kill the mood you pervert," Amu said flatly, rolling off Ikuto's lap and into a sitting position across from him.

"Aw, now I'm cold, Amu-_koi_," Ikuto whined.

"That's what happens when you're a pervert," Amu huffed.

"A pervert that you love," Ikuto said smugly.

Amu was stayed silent, blushing the entire time.

"Well, we're stuck here for about another seven hours," Ikuto said, "You wanna do something?" Ikuto said in a suggestive tone.

A puff of smoke exploded from Amu's head as her face turned into a neon sign again. "You pervert!" She screamed hitting him.

Ikuto raised an eyebrow in feigned confusion. "I was going to say play a game, what were you thinking of Amu?"

Amu narrowed her eyes. "What game?"

"Well, there's truth or dare, truth or truth, dare or dare..." Ikuto listed.

"Why only those options?" Amu asked crossly.

"Well unless you want to play something like spin the bottle, seven minutes in heaven, or see who has the better alchohol resistance, I think those are our best choices," Ikuto said smirking smugly.

"Truth or Dare," Amu said immediately.

"OK, but we have to set some rules to it. Knowing you, you'll be a chicken and keep choosing truth, and the only reason you didn't do truth or truth is because you wanted to dare me to do stuff," Ikuto said before Amu could reply, "So we can only choose truth five times."

Amu opened her mouth to say something but Ikuto cut her off. "And no saying 'I dare you to give me another _x_ number of truths'" Amu stuck her tongue out at Ikuto.

"Fine, then knowing the pervert you are, we can't dare each other to strip, get drunk, or anything that could result in losing our virginity."

Ikuto became serious. "I've already told you haven't I? I would never do something that would actually make you hate me..."

Amu's face softened. "Ikuto..." She took his hand in hers. "I'm sorry Ikuto. Let's just start playing."

"I go first," Ikuto said childishly.

_He recovered fast... _Amu thought flatly.

"Amu, truth or dare?" Ikuto asked smiling.

"Truth."

"That's one truth," Ikuto said. "If you could kill any person, who would it be? And you _have_ to choose someone."

"Probably..." Amu said in thought, "That girl who took you as a slave, or Miri-chan."

Ikuto raised a brow. "Miri-chan is on the same level as a wanted illegal slave driver?"

Amu thought about it and then nodded. "OK, Ikuto, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"That's one for you," Amu said. After thinking for a while and a few exasperated sighs from Ikuto, Amu asked him, "What do you like about me?"

Ikuto raised a brow, surprised. "How long do you have?"

Amu glanced over to the clock. They still had seven hour and fifteen minutes. "A long time."

"Well, for one thing, from the minute I met you, I knew that you were a good person. Who would actually be stupid enough to lunge after two eggs and fall off a high construction formation besides a kind hearted person or someone mentally retarded. I decided to go with the first one because clearly you were not mentally retarded. I also love how you could be so strong. Even though som many things had happened, and how frustrating things could be, you were able to creat a strong outer character for your sister and parents so they wouldn't have to worry for both you and your sister.

"Then there was so many more times when you displayed your kindness. Like when I had gotten into a fight in that alley, you could have just ignored me, especially all of the crap I've done. The teasing, and not telling you about the X-eggs. Sure I had done a few decent things, but still, you helped me. Despite dropping my head onto a conrete floor, I knew that you were being nice.

"Then there was the time when I had nowhere to go. It was so obvious that I was a burden, but you still let me stay into your home. Even though you said you wanted me out and I did leave, you still came to look for me after discovering I was in bad shape. Even after that, I continued to tease you and you still put up with me, even after the horrible things I had said to you and Tadase. Of course, they were to benifit you, I still hurt both your feelings and the feelings of someone you cared deeply about. I had even caused you to lose your mother's trust. But yet, you still tried to rescue me during Easter's Death Rebel plan. I knew for dure you definitely had a kind heart.

"You made it your duty to protect everyone. Me, Utau, Sanjou-san and Nikaidou-san. Even so much as the head of Easter and Director Hoshina. No matter who it's been, you've helped them in some way. To meet someone so wonderfully kind and accepting as you would make it impossible not to fall in love unless already in love with someone else. And then I found your so many other traits adorable. Your clumsiness was so cute. I loved being able to be the one to catch you, even though one time it resulted in me getting soaking wet. I loved the way you would blush everytime I teased you. I loved your innocence, how you would get angry over the littles things, I loved everything about you. To be able to meet someone like you and not fall in love would be impossible. No matter how cold someone is, you always somehow find a way to touch thier heart."

Ikuto smiled softly at Amu. Amu merely sat in shock as she listened to Ikuto. She had never realized how deep his feelings for her was. She had never imagined he would be able to go on for so long. Usually, if you would ask a typical guy, theyd say something like "you're nice" and not be able to back it up. But, then again, Ikuto wasn't really your average guy. He was so much more.

"Ikuto..." Amu whispered, tears suddenly spilling down her cheeks.

"H-huh?!" Ikuto was shocked that she was crying. Amu threw herself into Ikuto's arms, and cried into into shirt. "Amu? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing! I'm just...so happy," she said, smiling up at him. "I love you so much Ikuto."

Ikuto smiled down at her. "I love you too, Amu." He pecked her lightly on the lips.

Amu hugged Ikuto and whispered, "Is it alright if we stay like this a little bit longer?"

"Yeah," Ikuto replied, "I'd like that."

**Ikuto: You turned me into some kind of fruit...**

**SukiYo1910: I turned you? No, no, no, _Amu_ turned you. Your character is kind like that at the end of the manga! Excuse me if you want to be portrayed solely on the anime where you are not as romantic.**

**Amu: I like this one better.**

**SukiYo1910: OH YEAH! Shugo Chara Encore! March 3rd! I'm so HAPPY! And also the worst thing to happen on March 16th. You know that crappy thing called Twilight? Yeah, its going to try and invade the world of manga, when its not even done by someone Japanese, its fit for a shojo manga but has no sparkly cutesy shojo manga effects and have no manga/anime based drawing whatsoever. Anyways! I'm so happy I have gotten so many reviews! I've never gotten over 100 before! Thank you SO much everybody!**

**Ikuto: So what happens next?**

**SukiYo1910: Well tomorrow is my easy day, so hopefully I'll be able to rap it up? Idk I'm thinking about just finishing it up tonight. Next chapter is pretty much the last one. I may have another extra chapter, who knows. Sequel? ... Probably not. But I'll get to start my next story, and I'm thinking of having it more than just Amuto based.**

**Ikuto: What?!**

**SukiYo1910: What? I want to put some Kutau and Rimahiko in there. But heads up, Next chapter is going to be the epilouge so it's going to be relatively short. Anywho! Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14: How Cliche

**SukiYo1910: OK Finally the Epilouge! This is going to be a pretty short chapter, but whatever!**

**Ikuto: WRITE!!**

**SukiYo1910: WHERE THE HELL IS YORU? Ikuto, go away! You don't come in until the end! **

**Yoru: That's right nya!**

Normal POV

"No! Amu-chan! Best friend! Don't leave!" Miri-chan sobbed as she clung to Amu, trying to pull her off the train.

"I'm sorry Miri-chan, I have to go!" Amu-chan said, jerking her arm out of Miri-chan's grasp.

Amu and Ikuto were finally released from the hotel room. Tsugumu-san had been very unhappy about Amu being alone in the same room as Ikuto, but didn't complain because he knew that Ikuto would treat his daughter well.

"Fine, but let me talk to Ikuto real quick!" Miri-chan grabbed Ikuto and yanked him out of the train before they could protest. The train wouldn't be leaving for another 5 minutes so they would be OK.

"What do you want?" Ikuto sighed.

"I want to wish the best of luck!" Miri-chan said smiling.

"Why?" Ikuto asked suspiciously, "I thought you want Amu."

Miri-chan threw her head back laughing. "Oh please, did you really think I was a lesbian? I just do that to random couples I think need a little more of a push. Utau was totally in on the idea."

Ikuto stood there dumbfounded. He wanted nothing more than to stranlge the girl in front of him. "I am _so_ out of here." Ikuto walked off muttering things about crazy Tokyo people. First the doctor, than the fake lesbian, what was next, a teenager shrunken down to a little kid? He stalked back into the train, unsatisfied.

"What did she want?" Amu asked.

"She's not really a lesbian," Ikuto muttered angrily, "She just thought we needed a little _push_."

Amu's expression was a pure "what the flipidy jip" moment. "Where is she? I want to go merrily strangle her."

Unfortunatey for AMu the train decided to leave. In a few hours, they would be back in their home in Osaka with all of their friends and their loved ones.

* * *

"You bastard!" Tadase fell to the ground with Kukai cracking his knuckles as he stood over him. "Damn, you don't know how long I've wanted to do that," he spat. Somehow Kukai and the others found out about Amu's return being today. Ikuto figured Miri-chan told Utau and Utau told Kukai. Kukai decided to Punch Tadase the minute he steped out of the train.

"S-Souma-kun, I" Tadase was cut off by being punch again. Somehow, Nagihiko managed to get into the train and he punched him out of the train and onto the concrete floor outside the trian. Nobody was around because the had their Shugo Chara create a diversion for the security.

"Take this!" Rima's petite body leaped down from the top of the trian, how she got up there no one knows, and she did a spinning kick to Tadase's head.

"Take Yaya's attack!" Yaya shouted and jabbed the heel of her palm under his chin.

"Hua!" Utau suddenly appeared and crescent kicked him.

"My turn," Ikuto said. "I never got to beat the crap out of you." He smirked. Tadase coughed hard as Ikuto's fists continuously hit Tadase in the stomach at rapis speed.

"Don't forget us!" Ami, Hinamori-san, and Tsuguma-san attacked. Ami punched him in the balls, and Hinamori-san and Tsugumu-san both kicked him in opposite shoulders, sending him flying.

Amu sweat dropped as everyone continued to beat up Tadase.

* * *

After everyone had cooled down and the situation had been entirely explained, Amu used Remake Honey to heal him, much to everyone's dismay. Eventually as time moved on, Tadase was forgiven.

"No way!" Amu gasped. "Utau, you're getting married?!"

Utau nodded happily. Naturally, she would be marrying Kukai. Her wedding went on happily. She kept the stage name Hoshina Utau though. After her, Rima and Nagihiko got married. At Rima's wedding she had invited Kairi, where he and Yaya were reunited. A year after Rima's wedding Yaya and Kairi got married. After Rima's wedding, everyone's Shugo Chara disappeared.

Amu was 18 years old now. Each one of her closest friends had been married. Tadase had left after Yaya's wedding to persue a career in America. She and Ikuto had been dating without any problems along the way. Of course, it would not always stay that way...

* * *

_"Amu, we need to talk. Please meet me out at that place." _was the message Ikuto had left. Amu was concerned and hurried out as soon as she could.

Though the old amusement park had been torn down six years ago, a new one had been built two years ago. Amu and Ikuto spent much of their time their together.

"Ikuto?" Amu called out at the park's entrance.

"Amu," Ikuto responded. Amu turned to look at him and felt a cold shiver run down her spine. His face was sad and also serious. _We need to talk..._ ran through her head.

"Ikuto, what's wrong?" amu asked in a whisper.

"I don't want to date you anymore." He said flatly. "I have no more interest in seeing you. I don't like you anymore Amu."

Amu could feel her heart crumbling. She ran to hide her tears from Ikuto. She ran until every part of her burned. When she stopped, she discovered she had come to the most ironic place. She was inside the amusement park, in front of the Tea Cups. Suddenly, the lights turned on, shocking and momentarily blinding Amu.

"I don't like you anymore because I love you," Ikuto said, coming up from behind Amu. "I have no more interest in seeing you anymore because I _need_ to see you." Amu turned around. She finally realized that Ikuto was wearing a tuxedo. He took out a ring with a silver band. There was a blue crystal surrounded by light pink and white crystals. "I don't want to date you anymore because I want to marry you."

"Hinamori Amu, will you marry me?" Ikuto smiled. Tears filled Amu's eyes as a smile spread across her lips.

"Of course you stupid cat eared cosplaying pervert!" Amu hit Ikuto on the shoulder. She grinned as Ikuto wiped her tears away. He brought his face closer to hers and pulled her into a gentle kiss.

"I love you Amu," he said when they pulled away.

"I love you too Ikuto."

From very far away, in a different universe, Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, Yoru, and everyone else's Shugo Chara watched, and have always been watching since they disappeared. They would continue to watch for the rest of their lives, and would come to help if they were ever needed.

"Make Amu-chan happy," Ran whispered as she, Miki, Suu, and Dia cried tears of joy.

**Ikuto: What a cliche ending**

**SukiYo1910: Shut it. Anyways, something I forgot to say last chapter. The kissing scenes probably suck because I've never kissed anyone (nor do I want to) and I just wrote those from things i've picked up from other fanfictions. Well, this ends the story! And if you're wondering why it was called Ikuto Lost in Tokyo, it was sort of very complicatedly explained last chapter. Its a very vague symbolism....**

**Ikuto: The whole story had no Amuto except the last 3 chapters =.='**

**SukiYo1910: IT STILL HAD A HAPPY ENDING! I almost considered having Amu commit suicide after you "dumped" her but then I was like, um, OK no, that sounds too much like that gay thing Twilight and Romeo and Juliet: Kill yourself when you don't get what you want. Anywho! Now I've finished! 3 chapters in one day. Haven't updated so much since Amu Lost in New York. But now I get to start my new story! I hope you read it! Please Review! Any questions feel free to ask!**

**Everyone: We hope you've enjoyed the series! **


End file.
